When I Was Your Man
by meganisaloser
Summary: Squeal to Our Version Of Events. Blaine's a changed man, the whole 'badboy' image is behind him, now he just needs to convince the right people. Rated M for mild language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in a really excitable mood today so i decided to give you the first part, i'm going to try and update this atleast once a week, could be more.**

**So this is the squeal to Our Version Of Events which you should really read before reading this...**

**This is set 3 years after the epilogue and that's really all you need to know... reviews are ****_always_**** welcome, so are favs and follows!**

**The song i used in the is called When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars (kinda got my idea from that song)**

**_I sadly own none of this._**

* * *

October 12th 2014

Blaine took his usual seat on the piano of Head Over Heels, his friend, Wes's bar.

**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now.  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same.  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down,  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name.**

It all just sounds like.  
Too young, too dumb to realize,  
That I should have bought you flowers,  
And held your hand.  
Should have gave you all my hours,  
When I had the chance.  
Take you to every party,  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance.  
Now my baby's dancing,  
But she's dancing with another man.

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways,  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life.  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made,  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes.

It all just sounds like,  
Too young, too dumb to realize,  
That I should have bought you flowers,  
And held your hand.  
Should have gave you all my hours,  
When I had the chance.  
Take you to every party,  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance.  
Now my baby's dancing,  
But she's dancing with another man.

Although it hurts,  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong.  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late,  
To try and apologize for my mistakes,  
But I just want you to know;

I hope he buys you flowers,  
I hope he holds your hand.  
Give you all his hours,  
When he has the chance.  
Take you to every party,  
Cause I remember how much you loved to dance.  
Do all the things I should have done,  
When I was your man.  
Do all the things I should have done,  
When I was your man.

Blaine played the last few notes before accepting his applause, just like every week. When Blaine returned to New York in hopes of winning Kurt's heart back, he didn't have a plan as to what he was going to do if Kurt wasn't interested. Blaine moved into an apartment with his brother and things went from there. Cooper was at Columbia and Blaine just kind of moped around, expecting something good to come of him but nothing ever did.

He wasn't the same arrogant asshole that he was in Lima, he had changes his ways after losing his job in the Lima Bean, due to a fight with David Karofsky. He realised in that moment that he had to sort himself out, that if he kept being as pathetic as he was being now, he was going to get nowhere. Once he arrived in New York and had his heart ripped out and tossed to the side by some very tall blonde, he decided that he'd go back into music. He went around different pubs and clubs, playing covers of his favourite songs. People enjoyed it, Blaine always knew he had a good voice, he just never thought it was good enough for the music industry.

One night after he played a gig, he ran into an old friend from his short time at Dalton, Wesley Richards. It turned out Wes ran a bar near where Blaine was living and asked if he wanted to take up the spot on Friday nights, of course without having to think about it, Blaine agreed. Anything to help him get back on his feet. He still wasn't 100%, but he felt better about himself, Blaine had changed. He was a better person now and he hoped he could show that to all the right people.

"Dude, you _really_ need to stop doing such depressing songs." Wes laughed as Blaine approached him from the public side of the bar. Wes handed him a drink and Blaine took a sip.

"I know, I know. I just... I mean I want to sing cheerful songs but I'd just feel like I wasn't putting any effort it, y'know?" Blaine sighed as he placed himself down on a bar stool, just as a young woman approached the bar.

"I'll have a martini and one of him." She flashed Blaine a flirtatious wink.

"Sorry sweetheart, gayer than Christmas." Blaine didn't even look at her to know she had a disappointed look on her face, she took her drink and turn sharply on her heel.

"You also need to stop doing that." Wes raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"Stop what? Being gay?" Blaine looked up and flashed the man a confused look.

"No, i mean stop shutting yourself off, why don't you go out and find a nice hunky guy." Wes nudged Blaine.

"I don't _shut myself off_, I'm just not a huge fan of having woman hitting on me..." Blaine smiled slightly.

"Whatever Blaine, I just think you should get over Kurt sometime soon, it's been 4 years." Wes shrugged as he walked away from Blaine to serve other customers. Blaine rolled his eyes, Wes was right but it wasn't as simple as that, you don't just decided one day that you no longer have feelings for someone, things like that take time. They shouldn't take this much time though... Blaine was about to get up off his stool when a rather bitchy woman walked over to the bar and started shouting abuse, while trying to get herself a drink.

"What have a i got to do to get myself a fucking drink around here?" She asked herself as her hands hit the bar, making a loud bang.

"Use someone fucking manners." Blaine subconsciously answered.

"Oh, you're starting with me, are you Frodo?" The girl whipped her head in a bitchy manner. "Let me tell you something hobbit, I'm from Lima Heights and over there, we don't take no shit from no one, so you can make snarky comments at me all you like, I'll just have to kick your lonely little ass all the way back to the shire." The woman snapped as she turned her gaze to Blaine. "Anderson?" She stopped. Blaine looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Santana?" Blaine blurted.

"Wow... You look like shit." Santana snorted as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Wish i could say the same about you, Y-you look great." Blaine pushed his lips together as Santana pulled him into a tight hug.

"I thought you were still wasting your life in Lima?" She wanted to know as she placed herself next to Blaine.

"I was... B-but I erm, I wanted to make something of myself." Blaine told her, not wanting to admit the true reason he was here.

"Well you could have done that 4 years ago by not dumping Hummel's perfectly crafted ass." Santana laughed slightly, Blaine turned away from her. The mention of Kurt sent him back into his shell; of course Santana would still be friends with Kurt if they were in both in New York.

"I'm well aware of that." Blaine almost whispered. Santana got that he was upset and placed an arm around his shoulders, he smiled slightly at the gesture and turned to look at her.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, when I first came here, I was a mess too." She smiled, showing that they had the same problems.

"Really?" Blaine asked. He and Santana had never really been friends; they spoke once or twice when they were in high school, only because Santana was threatening to cut his penis off if he hurt Kurt in anyway, so technically he should be penis-less right now. Blaine explained everything to Santana, minus the part of coming to see Kurt. She understood his decision to let Kurt get on with his life, she didn't agree with it but she understood since that was exactly what Brittany had said to her. Santana told Blaine what had been happening with her, trying to leave out as much about Kurt as possible but that was hard since her and Kurt were now like brother and sister.

As the night went on, both Blaine and Santana had had a few to drink and stayed out later than both had anticipated and were drunker than anticipated.

"Come on you two, you've had _way_ too much to drink." Wes sighed as the pair were laughing frantically at nothing what so ever.

"We decided when we've had too much, thank you very much Jackie Chan!" Santana slurred as Blaine burst out laughing. Wes rolled his eyes at them.

"I'm calling you both a cab." Wes said sternly.

"N-no, I'll call Gandalf, he'll get me home!" Blaine told Wes as he pulled his phone out.

"When you start insulting yourself, I _know_ you're drunk." Wes sighed again as the pair started to laugh at Blaine's jokes about himself. Shortly after, 2 cabs pulled up outside Wes's pub and chucked them both in, Wes told one driver Blaine's address no problem at all but then realised he didn't know Santana's address.

"I am not telling some hair-ass bloke my address." She protested.

"Santana, he's a freakin cab driver." Wes was clearly pissed off.

"Fine, fine." She eventually gave in, telling him her address.

Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had felt this at ease. He was on cloud 9 with the lack of thoughts going through his mind. He had genuinely had a good time tonight and was glad that Santana had taken his mind off this.


	2. Chapter 2

**So i read a couple of the last reviews of Our Version Of Events and they all seemed to be annoyed at the ending, so if you're one of those people, i left it like that so i could write this! This is more cheerful... i hope...**

**Anyway, reviews would be great, always nice to know what you think and i'm going to shut up now...**

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

Kurt got home earlier than expected; he didn't normally come home till around 9 but managed to finish off most of his work early. Kurt was now an intern at _Vogue_, he still loved performing more than anything and since graduating from NYADA, he decided to keep his options wide open. After his unexpected break up with Blaine, Kurt didn't need long to get over it. He hated what Blaine did to him, he had no need to cry over him. The first few weeks of being alone were hard but then he found Santana who was still finding her feet after Brittany had done the exact same thing to her, only Brittany was re-doing her senior year since she wasn't going to graduate in the first place. When Santana came along, Kurt instantly felt better. He now had someone to talk to that didn't change every conversation to be about her, unlike Rachel. Santana needed a place to stay since her roommate had a new guy every day, she got fed up of it and started looking for a new place. Kurt's apartment had 2 bedrooms and since it was going to be for him and Blaine, it was much bigger than what he needed.

After being at NYADA for only 3 months, Kurt came across Nick. He was a tall handsome blonde, the complete opposite to Blaine. He had a smile that could be seen from the other side of America and his hair flopped beautiful over his forehead like a surfer. Kurt and Nick instantly had an attraction, allowing Kurt to almost instantly forget about Blaine. They had been together for 3 years now and they couldn't be stronger. Nick was on Broadway, so he didn't see him all that much but when they did see each other, Kurt couldn't peel the smile off of his face. Nick was a few years older than Kurt but that didn't faze either of them.

When Kurt got into his and Santana's apartment, he noticed a bright green sticky note stuck to the fridge, which read:

_Gone out for some fun (you should try it sometime instead of acting like Nick's got your balls on a leash.)- Tana._

Kurt sighed as he screwed up the note and threw it towards the bin. He spent the night curled up with a blanket, watching romcoms, since Nick was performing tonight, he didn't really have much else to do. Without realising it, he had fallen asleep on the coach and was rudely awaken a few hours later by a few bangs and Spanish swear words. Kurt moaned slightly ad rubbed his eyes, only to see Santana falling all over the place.

"San, you okay?" Kurt asked as he tried to wake himself up.

"Morning lady lips." She sniggered at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He frowned as he steadied her. "Are you drunk?" She sounded a little shocked.

"Myself and your boy Frodo were having a little drink to catch up." She tried to wiggle her eyebrows but seemed unable to do so.

"Frodo? Have you been drinking with random strangers again?" Kurt was struggling to make sense of all this.

"Oh Hummel, he's no stranger, you've rode his cock a good handful of times." She pouted slightly and folded her arms, waiting for Kurt to catch on to who she was talking about.

"Who are yo-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence, he then realised who she was talking about. "You saw Blaine?" Kurt almost whispered as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Hey, No. Come one, don't cry!" Santana wrapped her arms around him. "If it makes you feel better, he looks like absolute shit." She told him.

"No, that makes me feel worse." Kurt began to sob. He wasn't too sure why Blaine being in New York upset him so much. Why hadn't he called? How long had he been here? So many questions that Kurt just needed answers to.

"Come on, please stop crying." Santana was stumped, she didn't know what to do when Kurt cried, it didn't happen very often but when it did, she was lost.

"What am i supposed to do Tana? He's in New York!" Kurt panicked.

"The same thing you've been doing for the last like... 4 years. _Get on with your life._"

"But now i know hes here..." Kurt wasn't really sure why he was acting like this, he had Nick. He was happy...

"Kurt... Are there some sexual feelings that you're not telling me here?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"What? No. Okay, you're going to bed, go." Kurt got himself together and pointed towards her bedroom, she stumbled away slightly and Kurt was now alone. Why did he have the sudden urge to see Blaine He shouldn't have that urge, not when he had a boyfriend that he was in love with, or was he?

Kurt spent the night thinking, he wasn't really sure what he was thinking about or why he was looking so deeply into all of this. It dawned on him that he just needed some closure from Blaine, after all the last time he had seen the boy; they hadn't officially broke up, Blaine just told him he couldn't come to New York with him, then Kurt blanked him out of his life, not returning calls or texts and declining his Skype calls. So it wasn't really Blaine's fault entirely, it did have something to do with Kurt. Maybe if he had showed some acknowledgement to Blaine, things would of been different, he wouldn't be sat up, wide awake at 3 in the morning wondering what things would of been like.

The light had started to creep in through a gap in the blinds when Kurt eventually fell asleep. He only got a few hours sleep since sleep just wasn't agreeing with him today. Kurt reluctantly pulled the covers off of him and dodged the mirror; he didn't really want to know what he looked like right now, and then hopped in the shower. Kurt dressed and walked out of his room to see Santana sat at their breakfast bar, looking cheerful.

"Woah lady lips, you look like shit!" She sniggered as Kurt shot her a death stare.

"Why don't you look like shit? You were the one out drinking last night?" Kurt said, defensively.

"Because I wasn't the one crying over a fully grown man that probably still wears kids clothes." Santana raised an eyebrow; he was hoping she had forgotten about that. Kurt didn't reply, he just turned his back to her and started to make some coffee.

"Y'know Hummel, I think you should go see him." Santana told him, not looking up from her bowl of cereal.

"What?" Kurt shot around.

"You heard me."

"I'm not doing that, no way." Kurt shook his head.

"Why? It's not like you have feelings for him. You could even bring your hunk along and show Frodo what a real is like, heck you could even have a-" Santana said but Kurt cut her off.

"Don't even finish that sentence." Kurt gave her a blank look and she just smiled. Santana was right, he was in a relationship, he had nothing to lose. In fact; he should thank Blaine for letting him go because if he didn't, he never would have met Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

Can you believe it's only like a week till 'I do'? I won't say anything other than that as i don't want to ruin it for people who live where glee is behind on aired episodes... aaaaaannnnyyyyywaaaaaaayyyyy y.

I'm wasn't going to post this today but I'm back at work tomorrow so i won't have as much time as i do right now.

The song i used is The Goo Goo Dolls- Name ** watch?v=7it5wioGixA**

****I'm addicted to the boyce avenue version right now... amazing song.

So yeah, please review because i like to know what you think and stuff... I'll shut up now.

I own nothing.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you want _me_ to go to some bar with you and Santana, to meet your ex-boyfriend?" Nick asked and lifted one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"In a nutshell... Yes." Kurt replied, nervously.

"Kurt, I haven't even met your parents, don't you think that's more important than your ex boyfriend?" Nick put all his weight onto on leg.

"Don't look at it like that! Look at it of... Just meeting Santana's friends for a drink?" Kurt asked his boyfriend and batted his long lashes.

"You know I can't say know when you give me those eyes." Nick sigh and Kurt jumped into his arms.

"Thank you! This means a lot to me." Kurt smiled sweetly. Kurt wasn't sure why he felt like he _had_ to bring Nick along, but he did. He had this feeling in him like if he didn't bring him and show him off to Blaine, he'd look pathetic. He wanted to show Blaine that leaving him was for the best, that Blaine wasn't his everything and he could move on, Blaine didn't need to know how badly Kurt had and still was hurting from what he did. Blaine didn't need to know that for months after he left he had cried himself to sleep, thinking no one else would ever love him the way Blaine did, didn't eat for weeks because he just couldn't get himself out of a hysterical state, Blaine didn't need to know any of that.

Kurt and Nick followed Santana into Head Over Heels, hand in hand. Kurt was slightly nervous about this and he was pretty sure Nick could tell since his grip had got a little tighter and his palms were now clammy. Santana took them over to the bar where all 3 took a seat and she called Wes over.

"He San, who are your- Kurt?" Wes eyed the boy before looking back to Santana with a worried look.

"Yeah, managed to get Prince Charming and Cinderella out the house for once." Kurt rolled his eyes at the reference.

"Does erm... Y'know... Blaine know...?" Wes tried to lower his voice, so Kurt couldn't hear.

"Nope."

"Santana!" Wes exclaimed.

"What? It'll be a nice surprise for old Frodo." She smiled sweetly at the boy before he went off to get them their drinks.

"I didn't know Wes owned a bar." Kurt said to Santana.

"Apparently he does." She answered and handed the couple their drinks.

"Does Kurt know Blaine doesn't know he's here?" Wes asked her in a hushed tone.

"Nope."

"Santana!" Wes said louder.

"Shut up Bruce Lee!" She replied, while hitting him lightly on the arm. "Blaine's just going to get a nice surprise... Where is the travel sized hobbit anyway?"

"He's getting ready to perform." Wes said while giving her a look of disapproval before walking away.

"Where is this ex boyfriend I should be so envious of anyway?" Nicked asked Santana.

"He'll be here." She replied bluntly, just as the lights dimmed a little and a single spotlight hit the stool in the middle of the mini-stage at the front of the bar. Blaine walked onto the stage clutching his guitar, in his usual timid state and smiled shyly at his small audience who cheered and clapped him.

"Hey guys, I'm er B-Blaine." He told the audience, Kurt's head shot around to look at the man stood on the stage. He hadn't changed much, his shoulders were still very broad and his complexion was still immaculate. He seemed to have realised that the gel-helmet he used to rock was doing him no wonders so his hair was not just lightly gelled. He still had those giant puppy-dog eyes that flashed a beautiful gold in the right lighting, and of course those triangler eyebrows that Kurt wouldn't of changed for the world. He hadn't grown much, he was still short, maybe just a little bit under average height but he was still gorgeous. That's when Kurt's thoughts shocked him and he forced himself into Nick's arms to reminded him what he already had.

"I'm going to sing a song I wrote... Er about someone I love very deeply... I mean _loved._" Blaine let out a breath when he realised he was stuttering. "So, yeah. This is called 'Name'.

**And even though the moment passed me by,  
I still can't turn away,  
Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose,  
Got tossed along the way,  
And letters that you never meant to send,  
Got lost or thrown away.**

**And now we're grown up orphans,  
That never knew their names.  
We don't belong to no one,  
That's a shame.  
But you could hide beside me,  
Maybe for a while.  
And I won't tell no one your name.  
And I won't tell them your name.**

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's for the first time in almost 4 years, he wasn't too sure if it was him or not but how could he forget those eyes? The eyes that he had looked into hundreds of times. He'd never forget the last time he had seen those eyes because they didn't have their usual sparkle, they had been filled with hurt, pain and one thing he never _ever_ wanted to see in those eyes; _heartbreak._**  
**  
**And scars are souvenirs you never lose,  
The past is never far.  
Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?  
Did you get to be a star?  
And don't it make you sad to know that life,  
Is more than who we are.**

**We grew up way too fast,  
And now there's nothing to believe,  
And reruns all become our history.  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio,  
And I won't tell no one your name.  
And I won't tell them your name.  
I won't tell them your name.  
I won't tell them your name.**

Blaine couldn't help but wonder at what point Kurt realised this song was about him, he knew Kurt knew since his eyes were glistening with tears. Blaine had to try and swallow back the lump forming in his throat.**  
**  
**I think about you all the time,  
But I don't need the same.  
It's lonely where you are,  
Come back down.  
And I won't tell them your name.**

Kurt stood his with his eyes wide and lips pressed together. That was about him. Blaine had written a song about him. His voice was beautiful and slightly raspy, it sounded like angels. He always knew Blaine had a beautiful voice, he knew from the moment he first heard him sing. Kurt would never forget that day because it was the day Blaine panicked and asked him to marry him.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled sweetly as he walked off the stage and to the room just outside the bar, he was now alone and he really felt it. The room seemed to be getting smaller and the oxygen seemed to be leaving the room, he couldn't fight it anymore, the tears started to pour and Blaine had no control over them, he just let them pour from his eyes because Kurt was here... With another man.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm feeling nice since this has had like loads of recognition which is awesome and because work are mucking me around...**

**So yeah, keep reviewing because that gives me the will to write, also i love to know what you think and what you want to happen and all that jazz.**

**I'll probably update tuesday, if not wednesday!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Kurt honey, you alright?" Nick asked as he started to rub circles on Kurt's lower back. Kurt's eyes were still fixated onto the stage where Blaine was stood, only a little while ago. He couldn't tear his gaze away, all he could think of was old memories, involving the shorter boy.

"Come one lady face, let's get you another drink." Santana sighed as she looked up to Wes, who shot her a *this is your entire fault* look, she simply rolled her eyes. "Hey Nick, keep an eye on your girlfriend for a sec." Santana added to Nick.

"Boyfriend." He corrected.

"Whatever." She shrugged him off as she went to the room she saw Blaine walk into. She wasn't surprised to see he sat there with his head in his hands and light sobs coming from his mouth. Santana felt slight bad, which was an unusual feeling for her but seeing how depressed Blaine was last night made her realise that these 2 needed to be together and she was going to try her very best to get them back together.

"Hey." She said quietly, making Blaine jump a little.

"Why's he here?" Blaine asked, getting straight to the point.

"I erm... I invited him." Santana told him, she was slightly nervous. She knew what Blaine's anger was capable of doing.

"Why would you do that?" Blaine shot his head around to look at the Latina, his eyes, usual a beautiful honey colour with little sparkles of green were now almost hazel with red rims.

"Because look at you! You're a fucking mess without him!" Santana raised her voice.

"Oh and bringing him _here_ with his real live Ken doll was a perfect way to make me feel better! And friend of the year goes to..." Blaine was now getting angry too, using exaggerated hand gestures. Santana fell silent, he was right. It wasn't like she didn't know Kurt was going to bring him along but she couldn't find it in herself to tell Blaine that he'd moved on. "So now what? I go out there and listen to him talk about his perfect little life while I sit and pretend to listen when actually I'm thinking about how pathetic and shit my life is?" Blaine asked, the sorrow in his eyes was now replaced with rage.

"I don't know... You could at least be friends..." She began to panic.

"Friends?" Blaine laughed. "You can't be friends with someone you're in love with San." Blaine told her as he stood up and got himself together.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she watched Blaine smooth over his clothes.

"Showing him that I'm not pathetic." Blaine told her with an emotionless face as he walked out the door and towards where Kurt and his man were stood. Blaine's stomach was doing somersaults, he felt like he was going to throw up at any second. He leaned against the bar, pretending to keep his cool as a girl approached him.

"You have a really hot voice, you know." She told him and Blaine smirked, wanting to look at Kurt's expression. The woman pushed a slip of paper into the back pocket of his jeans but Blaine was quick to remove it.

"Sorry babe, not on your team." He winked and handed the paper back to her before ordering a drink from Wes. "Not going to introduce me to your friend, Kurt?" Blaine smirked again. He thought he was past the whole 'bad boy' phase but apparently Kurt just bought that out of him.

"Oh! Erm, yes. Er this is Erm..." Kurt panicked a little, he looked adorable when he fumbled on his words.

"Nick." Nicked cut in and offered him his hand, Blaine looked down at the hand before meeting the boys gaze again.

"I would but, not too sure where that's been." Blaine smirked again for taking a swig of his drink.

"So erm, you and Kurt knew each other in high school." Nick quickly changed the subject as Kurt's cheeks turned a lighter shade of red.

"You could say that." Blaine answered, not looking at either of the boys. The three boys slowly fell into a light conversation as the clock ticked away, Santana had returned as they started talking about what they were doing these days. Nick seemed to be very on edge around Blaine, he wasn't too sure if he was usually like this but he didn't like the way he looked at Kurt, like he was a piece of meat.

"You know babe, it's getting late and I have a show tomorrow night, so I'm going to go; care to join me?" Nick asked with a sweet smile.

"Actually San and I will be up later." He told his boyfriend whose smile dropped.

"Okay, well I'll wait up." Nick winked at him before capturing his lips in a lingering kiss. They were broken up by Blaine and Santana both making urging noises; he shot them one of his famous death stares.

"You two are unbelievable." Kurt rolled his eyes at the pair as they giggled.

"Still don't know what you see in him." Santana added and Blaine went quiet.

"He knows how to make me happy." Kurt said bluntly, clearly a dig at Blaine. Blaine's gaze shifted around the bar awkwardly.

"Meow." Santana raised her eyebrows. "I'll let you two catch up, I'm just going to use the lady's room." She winked at Blaine before walking off in the direction of the bathrooms.

"It was the best decision, you know that don't you?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt replied, dropping the volume of his voice too.

"I don't care if you want to or not, I needed you to know that, it wasn't for me. I mean... Look at you now, you've got Barbie's brother on your arm, you graduated NYADA and now you're doing what you've always wanted. And me? I'm just bumming around trying to make the most of my sorry little life." Blaine said, taking a deep breath at the end.

"Did you ever consider that I didn't want that?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Blaine finally met Kurt's eyes.

"Maybe I wanted you there, you didn't even think about my feelings in all this did you? You just did what was best for you because if you had stayed with me and come to New York with me, you would have looked stupid because your boyfriend was a NYADA student and you were just a college-dropout." Kurt raised his voice slightly.

"I did it because I was so stupidly in love with you that I honestly thought you'd meet someone new and I'd just be the asshole that followed you around." Blaine matched Kurt's tone as Kurt shut his eyes tightly. Kurt didn't know what to say, so he said nothing, just feeling Blaine's eyes on the side of his face.

"Why didn't you come back?" Kurt wanted to know.

"I did." Blaine answered almost instantly. "I came back to see you and when I got to your building, you were making out with Ken." Blaine had to swallow back the tears; he wasn't going to cry, not now.

"You... Oh my God... Blaine." Kurt's eyes were filled with tears, now he felt bad. Those years of living with a weight on his shoulders about how much Blaine didn't want to be with him was for nothing. He had pushed Blaine away by getting on with his life, even though he promised Blaine he wouldn't.

"That was when I knew I did the right thing. You had that smile on your face, the smile you had when I panicked and asked you to marry me. I'll never forget that smile; it was like an approval of doing something right." Blaine smiled to himself as he felt Kurt's hand brush over his. He looked up to Kurt to see a sweet smile that he had missed so very much. Kurt's thumb brushed over Blaine's knuckles and everything felt right, like nothing else mattered.

"I'm going to erm.. Go." Blaine muttered, not wanting to get too carried away with Kurt.

"Can I walk you home?" Kurt asked, his eyes glistening with nerves.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**God bless the 'I do' episode this week. CANNOT WAIT.**

**I don't really know when i'll post again, maybe saturday depending on how much will power i have to write!**

**Reviews are always amazing, so please leave one! and i will shut up now.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"You didn't have to do this, you know?" Blaine asked as Kurt and himself walked down the road from Wes's pub towards Blaine's apartment.

"I-I wanted to." Kurt said softly, over the noises of the big city and the wind whistling past them, Blaine almost missed it. There was a pause as the two boys strolled down the road. Neither of them saying anything, just falling into an awkward silence. Kurt was staring at the side of the other boys face as he just kept a steady eye on his feet. He wanted to be about to tell what the curly haired boy was thinking, but he couldn't. He missed that about his relationship with Blaine, they used to be able to tell each other's moods by even the slightly raise of an eyebrow.

"Kurt..." Blaine called but Kurt seemed to be away with the stars as he continued to walk past Blaine once he stopped. "Kurt?" Blaine called out again, chuckling slightly.

"What? Oh!" Kurt jumped slightly as he realised he'd walked past Blaine. "Sorry, I was thinking." Kurt blushed.

"What were you thinking about?" Blaine wanted to know as he rested against the door frame of his building.

"It doesn't matter." Kurt managed to look at Blaine to see a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Do you erm... W-want to come in?" Blaine looked nervous, he wasn't sure why, the worst Kurt could say is no.

"Sure." Kurt answered, even though his mind was smacking him in the face, telling him it was a bad idea. The walk to Blaine's apartment remained quiet, just the two sharing awkward eye contact every now and then. They got to Blaine's door and being the gentlemen he was, he allowed Kurt to go in first. The taller boy looked around, the apartment was so Blaine. It was very simple but slightly elegant at the same time. It was clean, which was a surprise for Blaine since his room used to be cluttered with clothes all the time.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. We talked fine at the bar and this silence is driving me crazy!" Blaine told the older boy as he slammed his hands down on the counter of the kitchen, making Kurt turn on his heel.

"Maybe because I finally got to tell you what I really felt." Kurt said, crossing his arms and putting more weight on one leg.

"Really? Seems like there's something else you want to say." Blaine's famous smirk emerged as he came out from around the counter and closer to Kurt.

"Like what? Tell you how much I despise you for what you did? Tell you how happy I am we're no longer together?" Kurt's heart started to beat faster as Blaine got closer with every insult and his smirk, still very much plastered on his face.

"Okay then, if you _really_ meant that; you wouldn't have asked to walk me home, _or_ you wouldn't have agreed to come in." Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's elbows where he still had his arms crossed. Kurt felt an electric shock run along his arms where Blaine had touched him, like he'd been waiting for years for this to happen.

"Don't touch me." Kurt breathed out, for some reason finding it hard to find air. In was like all the oxygen had left the room and the temperature had just been turned up to about 100 degrees.

"Stop me." Blaine whispered against the taller boys lips, millimetres from touching. Hazel pools were locked on cyan ones as Blaine's smirk failed to fade. It was like Blaine was waiting for Kurt to pull back or slap him round the face but the boy did nothing, he just stood there, stuck in the moment. Blaine took that as permission to close the gap, so he did. Kurt couldn't help but melt into the kiss as Blaine's hands gripped at his hips. The shorter boy started licking at Kurt's bottom lip, asking for access but this kiss wasn't like he was used to; this was far more gentle, more loving and those lips weren't the ones that were meant to be on his lips. Kurt unravelled his arms and pushed Blaine's shoulders back slightly.

"I can't." Was all he could say as he continued to look deep into Blaine's eyes.

"Tell me you love Nick." Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips again, the curly haired boy's eyes were fixed on his lips, which were now slightly swollen from kissing. "Tell me you don't want me to kiss you again."

"I can't." Kurt repeated, leaving his lips parted and Blaine took that as an opportunity to put his tongue in there, so it was now battling for dominance with Kurt. Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist as Kurt finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. They stayed where they were for a while before Blaine took it that bit further and started to move them back towards the sofa. Blaine took control and pushed Kurt down so he was lying down, he then broke the kiss to pull Kurt's top of his body.

"God, I forgot how much I love kissing you." Blaine told him as he started nipping, sucking and licking at the others collar bone.

"Oh _Blaine_." Was all Kurt could say, his mind wasn't working properly. All he wanted to do was rip Blaine's clothes off, so he did. Splitting Blaine's shirt in two. The shorted boy had already started working on Kurt's pants, pulling his tight jeans down in one go.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine told his as Kurt took off Blaine's pants, he took a moment to remember how much he loved Blaine's body. He had always had an amazing body but it was now 10 times better. He'd clearly been working out more, so his abs were now more defined and Kurt couldn't help but train his hands down them as he reached the waist band of the younger boys boxers. He looked into Blaine's eyes for second before pulling them down, revelling his throbbing length.

"I want you to... T-to fuck me." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, making the boy moan as he reached over Kurt and pulled out a bottle of lube from the draw of his coffee table.

"Anything for you baby." Blaine told him as he pulled Kurt's boxers down and moaned at the sight of Kurt's erection. The dark haired boy flipped them so Kurt was now on top. Blaine slicked up his fingers as he reached around to Kurt's entrance and started to tease it slightly, making Kurt moan into his mouth. Blaine slowly pushed his finger in and Kurt gripped at the boys shoulders and arched his back into Blaine's touch.

"More, _God, more!_" Kurt almost shouted as Blaine added a second finger, slowly after finding a rhythm. Blaine added another finger and Kurt was now fucking himself back onto Blaine's fingers. "Seriously, Blaine. More _Oh God!_" Kurt was now shouting, making Blaine smirk.

Blaine pulled his fingers out slowly, making Kurt moan at the emptiness. He grabbed the lube and rubbed it up and down his cock, gasping as the cold liquid warmed. Just as Blaine was about to flip them again, Kurt took matters into his own hands and grabbed Blaine's cock, then started lowering himself onto it.

"Kurt- Oh God. Babe, you don't-" Blaine started but was cut off as Kurt kissed him deeply.

"I-I want t-to. Just give me a sec." Kurt kept breathing deeply since Blaine was now buried deeply inside him. All the shorter boy wanted to do was started moving but he didn't want to hurt Kurt, never. A few seconds later, Kurt started to lift himself and slip back down again.

"Kurt, Christ you feel amazing." Blaine nearly screamed as they started to find a rhythm. Kurt just smiled down at the other male as the continued to rock together. "Kurt, I'm- I'm..." Blaine tried to say but was lost for words.

"Touch me, Blaine, _please_ just touch me." Kurt told him as he grabbed Blaine's hand and placed it over his throbbing erection and guided Blaine's hand up and down his cock. Kurt shut his eyes tightly and through his head back as he could feel that coil in his stomach. Blaine's thrusts started to speed up as his balls tightened and he couldn't help but shout Kurt's name as he came deep inside the taller boy, only a few seconds later, Kurt was shooting white all over Blaine's chest and his hands. Kurt pulled himself off of Blaine and collapsed next to him as they both tried to get their breathing back. Blaine eventually got up and wiped the sticky mess off of himself as Kurt just lay there was he thought about everything, how he had possibly just made his life into a complete mess.

"Should we erm... Get dressed?" Blaine gulped.

"I want you to just hold me Blaine, please?" Kurt asked as he got up and started hard at Blaine, his eyes were filling with tears but he didn't want Blaine to see that.

"Of course." Blaine sighed as he started to walk towards his bedroom and ushered Kurt the same way. They both got under the sheets and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind him. Kurt's hands rested over Blaine's as he let a few tears trickle down his face. Why did this have to happen? Why did Blaine have to come back? Blaine wasn't meant to do that and he wasn't meant to be angry at the other boy. But how could he? How could Kurt be angry when Blaine made his heart swell in his chest and his breath hitch? With any luck, he'd wake up in the morning and be with Nick because that's where he was meant to be but was that really what he wanted?


	6. Chapter 6

**Last nights glee... GOD BLESS RIB. anyway, this is earlier that i was thinking but It's half term next week so i can update it a few times!**

**I'm also going to see one direction next week so i sharnt be updating next weekend!**

**I'd just like to apologize for the last part, I was in such a rush to post it, i didn't spell check so the spelling is probably worse that usual...**

**As for now, please review and tell me what you think, it means a lot and gives me the will to write! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed already, it means loooaaddddsss**

**klugs and klisses xo**

**I**_** own nothing.**_

* * *

Kurt woke the next morning, his mind still stuck in sleep; he wasn't really taking in where he was. There was an arm wrapped protectively around his waist and a hot breath tickling the back of his neck. The brunette relaxed back into the body behind him until a slight shooting pain in his ass drew him for relaxation. Kurt's body shot forward as he realised what he did last night, better yet, _who_ de did last night.

"Shit." Kurt panicked as he pressed his face into one of Blaine's pillows. Apparently his sudden movement had cause Blaine to wake as well.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked his voice heavy with sleep. Kurt couldn't look at him right now, it would just be a reminder of the fact he was now a cheat.

"I need to go." Kurt said, quickly pulling himself out of the bed and out of Blaine's room. He quickly grabbed what he thought were his clothes from around the living room and pulled on his boxers and pants followed by his shirt.

"Blaine! You're up, good. You and I need a little chat about you having sex on our couch, you should really-" A voice said from one of the other doors. So Blaine had a room-mate that he hadn't told Kurt about and now he was about to see him with sex hair, great. Blaine had apparently followed Kurt out of his room once he was dressed as he was stuffing his roommate back into his room.

"Kurt, please. Can we just talk first?" Blaine wanted to know as he tried to slow Kurt's movements down.

"Blaine, if you don't let me out of this room right now I will tell your kids that you wet the bed until you were 18!" Cooper shouted from his room.

"Okay, that is a lie." Blaine told Kurt. "That is a lie!" This time he shouted it for his brother to hear.

"Your kids won't know that, will they?! Let me out goddamn it!"

"I really need to go." Kurt told him again.

"Oh no, please Kurt-" Blaine pleaded.

"Kurt? Hey Kurt! Wait... You had sex with Kurt!?" Cooper shouted again.

"Cooper, will you shut up _please?_" Blaine asked him again, sounding restless. The room filled with silence as Blaine's gaze met Kurt's. "You don't regret this, do you?" Blaine almost whispered.

"I-I don't know. Blaine... I'm dating someone. I've just cheated on someone I'm in love with. I-I can't even think straight right now." Kurt sighed as he dropped down to the sofa with his fingers pressing into his temple.

"You couldn't have loved him that much if y'know... You had sex with me." Blaine smirked, winning a scowl from Kurt.

"Look can you just give me time to think about what I want? Give me your phone." Kurt told him, Blaine picked his phone up from the coffee table and gave it to Kurt as he typed something in. "Use it wisely." Kurt handed him his phone back before getting up and leaving the apartment. Blaine wasn't sure if he should just up in the air and sing a celebratory song or crawl into his bed and sob until his body was cry of tears. He stayed stood where he was for a little while, thinking deeply about the night before. A voice broke his thought and he remembered that he's locked his brother in his room.

"Blainers? Can I come out now?" Cooped wanted to know. Blaine got up and opened his door. The second the door opened and Cooper showed himself, the older boy threw his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry baby bro."

Kurt's heart was beating so fast in his chest, he couldn't hear the loud noises of the city as his heart beat was so loud; he was pretty sure random people passing him could hear it. He felt empty, like he'd feel better if it was a murder he'd committed- not that he would. How was he meant to break this to Nick? Just turn around and say "Hey honey, you know the other night when you left me with my ex? Well we went back to his apartment and had amazing sex." Kurt shook his head at the thought of him coming out with something like that. _Wait... Did i just say __**amazing sex**__?!_ No, this was not happening, he was not falling in love with Blaine all over again, that only leads to a broken heart, he has the evidence of that. Kurt eventually got up to his apartment and with any luck, Nick would already be gone. He needed to talk to Santana first, although she probably already knew and would be making inappropriate jokes about him. Once he had climbed the stairs and put the key in his door, he thought he was going to be sick. Just the thought of seeing Nick smiling brightly at him was something he didn't want to see.

"I wouldn't tell real-life-Ken if you don't." Was the first thing Santana said once Kurt was inside. The Latina was splayed out on the couch with a mug in her hands and was watching something on TV.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt tried to play the innocent card, with any luck; he could pull it off.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." She raised her eyebrows at her roommate. "Plus you reek of sex." A small smirk began to pull at her lips.

"Blaine and I didn't have sex." He said, shifting his gaze, not wanting to look at her.

"Actually, I was talking about you going to a gay strip club but if you have a guilty conscience, you might as well spill." Her eyebrows wiggled as she got up and walked towards the older boy. Kurt groaned and his head against the breakfast bar.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Kurt asked her.

"You don't hate me." Santana smiled at him as he placed her mug down and lent on the counter opposite her. "Now, tell Aunty Tana what happened."

"I don't even know. It's not like I was drunk or anything... I just... He was there; we were getting along and... I don't know, it just felt like it was before we come out here." Kurt finally looked up at the tanned girl.

"So, you still have feelings for him?" The brunette narrowed her eyes, trying to see what Kurt was getting at.

"No, yes, I don't know!" Kurt waved in frustration. "I mean, what am I suppose to say to Nick?"

"Don't tell him."

"What!?" If Kurt had a mouthful of liquids, this would of been one of those moments when it was spat everywhere. "You're kidding right?"

"No... What if you tell Nick, ruin things with him and then you find out Blaine's like married or something?" Santana told him. She did have a point but he couldn't go on with a relationship knowing he was lying, that just wasn't who Kurt was.

"I can't lie to Nick, Santana." Kurt huffed.

"You don't have to lie. If he never asks, then you're not exactly lying, are you?" She raised her eyebrows again.

"I-I guess..." Kurt stuttered.

"Then it's settled. You still have your little happy family and you even have a little munchkin on the side." She smiled before walking away from the taller boy.

"What, no. I can't see Blaine anymore." Kurt said, seriously.

"Sure you can." She smiled at him.

"Santana."

"Look, if you _really_ want my opinion here then fine." The Latina took a deep breath before continuing. "You and Blaine were going to happen. You had no closure on each other and when you two first saw each other the other night, it was like you were fucking him with your eyes so hard, you couldn't break the stare. You're clearly still in love with each other but you just used Patrick Swayze as a rebound so if you ever ran into Blaine, it would look like you were over him. Sadly Freddie Mercury wasn't quite smart enough to do that so he just sat in a corner for the last 4 or so years singing Bruno Mars songs, hoping one day you'd walk in there and realise how madly in love with him you were and just jump into bed with him. Unfortunately, only one of those plans worked and it wasn't yours." She shrugged at him, like it didn't mean anything. Kurt just stood there, gaping at her. "I'm sorry you've got lady problems Hummel but there's not really too much I can say, you decided who's good enough to get in those practically painted on pants of yours, then ditch the other one... But if it were me I'd invite them both over and-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Kurt managed to find words to answer her. Santana just shrugged again before walking into her room. She was right, only Kurt could decide this, he just wasn't sure he could, not yet anyway. The vibrations from his phone quickly bought him out of his thought.

**Going to be home just after 3, fancy dinner? :)- N**

Kurt sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is probably the first ever fic I've ever written easily without getting writers block... pretty cool!**

**Anyway, I'll try and update this once more before the weekend, maybe even twice if people get desperate!**

**After this weekend it shall be back to slow updates because of college and work but i cannot express my excitement for one direction this weekend! eeeeeeekkk i feel like a 10-year-old all over again!**

**I shall shut up now... but yeah, I'd love to know what you think so please review, i read them all since they're like little gay fireworks in my heart!**

* * *

Either Nick was just choosing to ignore that there was something wrong with Kurt or he was extremely stupid. He carried on talking about his wonderful life while Kurt said with his cheek in his hand, while the other played with his cutlery on the table. Nick was babbling on about his show last night, it wasn't like Kurt wasn't interested; there was nothing the tall boy loved more than talking about performing, it was just right now- he couldn't care less. Kurt's glance went from Nick's face to a couple that had just walked into the restaurant. It was two men who couldn't tear their gaze away from each other, they had those stupid little love-filled smug smiles on their faces as a waiter showed them to their table. The two men couldn't have been much older than Kurt, if anything they looked a little younger. Kurt couldn't help but stare at them, they were clearly still in their honey-moon period. Kurt missed that, he missed just being stupid with someone, instead; he was slowly falling into a routine with Nick. It wasn't even much of a routine, it was more of a Kurt would sit around and wait for Nick to click his fingers because he had nothing better to do. Kurt continued to stare at this couple who were sat in a booth, they had moved so they were snuggled up next to each and would occasionally steal sweet kisses.

"Kurt? _Kurt?" _Nick started to click his fingers in front of Kurt's eyes. "Are you even listening?"

"What? Oh Yes." Kurt replied after being snapped out of his thought.

"You've always been a bad liar." His partner laughed and Kurt couldn't help but look away from the older boy. What if he knew Kurt cheated?

"Sorry. I've just had... A weird couple of days." Kurt sighed as he went back to playing with his folk.

"You know you can tell me right? If it's that Blaine guy, I ca-" Kurt cut him off almost too quickly.

"Blaine? What? No." Luckily Nick hadn't noticed that Kurt got a little too excited.

"Well since I've now got your attention." Nick's finger found its way to Kurt's chin as he tilted his head to look deep into his baby blue eyes. "I was telling you that they want me to go out to L.A next weekend, to record the soundtrack to **Hairspray!**" Nick looked so proud of himself.

"Oh Nick! I'm so proud of you!" Kurt sat up slightly, trying to make it look like he was even a little bit excited.

"I'm sorry I keep leaving you but I promise, in a few months, all this will be over and I'll be all yours." Nick smiled as he reached over and placed a small kiss on the shorter boy's lips. That was where Kurt's stomach dropped; he didn't want Nick all to himself. He wanted someone else, someone shorter with beautiful dark curly locks and beautiful hazel eyes that sometimes shone green, he wanted Blaine.

Blaine had taken things differently. And by differently, he couldn't stop panicking. He'd seen how that Nick guy was build, he'd seen that he was at least six foot something; Nick could easily kill Blaine with one hand. His mind kept wondering, he hadn't left the house all day, he couldn't bring himself to on the off chance that Nick would see him, recognise him, brutally murder then leave his body in a dumpster to rot. Blaine's mind was going crazy, creating these scenarios in his head that he knew were far too crazy t even happen. But there was still the up side; Kurt may not have told him... But for every up side, there comes a down side. Kurt may not have told but is planning to never ever speak to Blaine again.

"Blaine. For fuck sake, will you stand still or sit down? You're starting to give me travel sickness." Cooper grabbed the bridge of his nose as he watched his younger brother pace the length of their sitting room.

"I'm thinking." Was all Blaine replied with.

"You've been thinking all fucking day."

"I have a lot to think about!" Blaine snapped.

"Like what?! Like what lover boys going to do? Seriously Blaine, man up." Cooper rolled his eyes and sat back in the couch.

"You don't get it do you? I've been in love with him for _5 fucking years! _I have one night to make this right and I've probably just made things twice as bad and you're not even helping me, like a brother should; you're just sitting there pretending to care!" Blaine shouted as he towered over his brother who in that moment stood up so he was now face to face with his brother. "What you going to do now, ay? Tell how it's my fault things are like this? Tell me how much of a failure I am in life? Go on. Say it, _I dare you._" Blaine smirked, his face inches away from his older brothers and in that moment, Cooper wasn't sure what came over him but his clenched fist collided with Blaine's left cheek bone.

"All I have ever done Blaine is teach you right from wrong and you have the cheek to stand there and come out with all of that shit? _I am_ going to tell you it's your entire fault, _because it is._ You could have easily been with Kurt when he first came to New York but _no._ You decided you'd be a little drama queen and make your life difficult, well guess what? This is what happens when you hurt the people you love, sooner or later in life, it comes back and smacks you in the face. So when I say _man up, _I mean it because to be honest Blaine, you're starting to look pathetic." Cooper spat. Blaine wasn't sure what to say, his brother was completely right; not that he was going to agree with him right now. He could feel his cheek burning under his touch and he was pretty sure there was blood but he didn't care about that right now, he needed to be somewhere else.

"I can't look at you right now." Blaine almost whispered.

"That's fine Blaine, you run away from reality, just like you usually do." Cooper sneered as he turned his back and walked into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Blaine stayed where he was for a few seconds before he got the strength to pull out his phone.

"Hello?"

"You at home? I really need to talk to someone."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soooooo gutted Come What May is only a dream but omg Kurt thinks out their wedding. orikwdvrgejgrte. Sorry if you have no idea what I'm talking about, i just felt like i had to get that out... any hooooooo**

**This is a very fluffy chapter cause everyone loves a bit of fluff. **

**also... I'M GOING TO SEE ONE DIRECTION TOMORROW WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!**

**yeah so, please review so i know what you guys are thinking, if you have anything you'd like to see in the story, fire away!**

**I shall try and update monday evening, if not I'll deffo go for tuesday evening!**

**until then... ****_I own nothing._**

* * *

"What is it with you gays and being super over-dramatic?" Santana asked as Blaine paced the length of her kitchen. "And please stand still, if you wear that rug out, Hummel will maul you with his lady nails." She gestured to where he was walking.

"I'm sorry okay... I'm... I'm just frustrated." Blaine took a deep breath as he stood opposite where Santana was sat. "You said he's gone out with Nick; he can't just carry on living his little fairy tale life when he's cheated!" Blaine threw his hands up and began walking around again, gaining a eye roll from the Latina.

"I just think your brother was right; you need to shut the fuck up and grow a pair." The dark haired girl raised her eyebrows.

"You're really not helping."

"Not trying to help." Blaine and Santana were now fighting a losing battle of glares. "This is ridiculous." The girl broke the eye contact by standing up and walking over to the shorter boy. "Tomorrow night, you and I are going to Jackie Chan's bar, or whatever he's called and we are getting slaughtered and I'm finding you a man." She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him directly in the eye.

"Santana-"

"No buts, butt boy. We're doing that and you have no say in the matter." Blaine sighed as he pulled the taller girl in for a hug.

"You're a good friend." He said into her hair just as they heard the front door unlock.

"Hey San, that homeless guy in the lobbies back and-" Kurt cut himself off mid sentence as he attention was focused on Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, you remember Blaine right? Or do you not recognise him with clothes on?" Santana smirked and Kurt's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. Blaine's elbow collided with Santana's ribs causing her to twitch in pain slightly. "Watch it hobbit, never hit a lady." She glared to the boy next to her.

"You don't exactly count." Blaine glared back, causing Kurt to giggle slightly. The boys both looked at each other for what seemed like hours. Blaine's heart beat seemed to be doing about 70 beats per second as he took in the beautiful boy stood before him. Kurt's blue eyes glistened in the artificial light of their apartment. He felt his breath hitch in his lungs as Kurt's mouth slowly formed into a small smile before he snapped his gaze away, probably remembering that he was in a relationship.

"San, I need to erm... Blaine and I er..." Kurt tried to find the words but he wasn't too sure what he wanted to say.

"Take the bedroom, one; you'll probably end up there anyway and two; Brittany and I plan on having our annual desperate house wives marathon tonight and I'd rather not have you two dry humping next to me." She said as she made her way to the couch. Kurt looked at Blaine again before walking off in the direction of his bedroom, he turned around briefly, just to make sure the younger boy was following. Once in the bedroom, Kurt shut the door as Blaine stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, they stayed in slightly comfortable silence while they thought about what they would say to one another. Kurt was the first to break the silence.

"I have a boyfriend."

"That's great; would you like me to send you a congratulations card?" Blaine smirked.

"Can you not be asshole, just for ten minutes?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy.

"What am I supposed to reply to that with?" Blaine shrugged, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know!" Kurt sighed as he leant back against the door, he shut his eyes tightly. How did his life get like this? Never would he imagine that's be living in New York, after graduating NYADA, trying to chose between two exceptionally attractive men.

"You wanted it as much as I did." Blaine said, his voice had calmed down and it was soft and he didn't have his usual cocky tone.

"Not true."

"Really? I didn't hear you telling me to stop." Blaine smirked, coming closer to the taller boy. "I just heard you telling me to fuck you." Blaine whispered the last part in Kurt's making the older boy breathe in and take in all of Blaine's scent. His brain froze, he couldn't think properly, it was like all control his brain once had, had gone south of the equator.

"Blaine." Kurt let out a shaky breath as he opened his eyes to see Blaine's golden eyes staring back at him.

"The controls all yours baby, push me away if you really don't want me here." Blaine said, eyes never leaving Kurt's. "Do it, I dare you." Blaine added in a whisper. Kurt's mind wind completely numb, it was stupid that Blaine still had this effect on him, even after the way he had made Kurt feel. Blaine still managed to make Kurt forget how to think. Kurt was caught in the moment; he pushed his lips gently against the curly haired boy's. The kiss wasn't rushed, it was soft and slow, like they had no need to remember the rest of the world, Blaine's hands wrapped around his waist, not trying to do anything, just needing to feel him there while Kurt's laced around the shorter boy's neck. They stayed like that, their lips moving perfectly together, it wasn't messing, just loving. Blaine was the first to break away but the only thing that had distance was their lips. Their bodies were still flushed together, arms still very much wrapped around each other, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's as he couldn't help but let a stray tear fall.

"Hey, no. Kurt, don't cry." Blaine seemed to panic as he pressed a single kiss to Kurt's cheek, where the tear dripped down.

"It's not you." Kurt told him as he rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and began to sob into the younger boy.

"Come here, let's sit down." Blaine suggested as he took the crying man over to the bed. Blaine sat against the headboard, expecting Kurt to sit next to him, instead he pushed Blaine's legs open and sat between them. The dark haired boy couldn't help but smile to himself as his arms went around Kurt's torso.

"I'm such a horrible person." Kurt continued to sob again.

"No, no you're not, Kurt. Please don't think that." Blaine whispered as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"What am I going to do if Nick finds out? He'll hate me, and then who will I have?" Kurt started to shake slightly.

"Me. You'll always have me." Blaine told him.

"But what if you leave again?"

"I'll come back. I did last time didn't I? But I'm not going to leave Kurt, I'm here for as long as you want me." Blaine said, he wasn't sure if he sounded desperate but right now he didn't care, nothing matter right now because they boy he was head over heels in love with was in his arms.

"Please stay with me?" Kurt asked as he turned his head to look at Blaine.

"Always." Blaine said and placed a soft kiss on his lips. This was perfect, this was how it was meant to be; just Kurt and Blaine but he knew this couldn't last forever. Kurt was in a relationship for crying out loud, no matter how much he wanted Blaine more than anyway else, he couldn't just break it off with Nick for no reason what so ever when things were so perfect and he certainly could not tell Nick he had cheated. He'd just have to wait until something happened that he could use as a catalyst to break things off with Nick, until then; he would just have to continue with his Hannah Montana life style.


	9. Chapter 9

**I stayed up till like 2 in the morning last night writing parts on my phone and i wrote a really really good part (in my opinion) which shall take place in about 2 or 3 parts which I'm super excited for!**

**And may i just add ONE DIRECTION WAS AMAZING AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**

**also... we get CWM in like a week JKFFHERIGEKRHGRKFGRIHH**

**That is all from me. good evening/day/morning/night.**

**_I own nothing_**

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure what the time was but he was pretty sure his alarm wasn't going to be interrupting them anytime soon. He stretched out slightly, remembering he had a warm body next to him; a few seconds later it hit him that it wasn't Nick, it was in fact that curly haired boy who stole his heart and refused to give it back. Kurt smiled to himself as he snuggled down more onto the smaller boy. He wasn't quite ready to give up his warm space yet. As far as he knew, Nick wasn't going to be popping over any time soon, so he was safe.

"Morning beautiful." Blaine grumbled slightly and placed a sweet kiss to Kurt's head.

"Morning." Kurt replied with a massive grin, he looked up at the dark haired boy and placed a kiss to his lips. Of course Blaine deepened the Kiss and pulled Kurt on top of him so he was now straddling Blaine.

"Blaine..." Kurt breathed out as he tried to pull his lips away but Blaine just started to nip and suck at Kurt's long, pale neck.

"What? I had a dream where we had the most amazing sex, now I have a pretty big problem" Blaine all but growled into Kurt's ear, before sucking softly on his lobe, earning a groan from the other boy.

"Blaine, I have to work today." Kurt told the younger boy but made no protest to pull away from him.

"Fine, I'll be quick." Blaine smirked as he pushed Kurt off of him and dived on top of him. "Just let me work my magic."

"God, Blaine, yes."Kurt was coming undone just from the thought of Blaine's magic, as he called it. It was amazing what that boy could do to him without even trying. Blaine continued to pepper Kurt's neck with nips and kisses as he fumbled with Kurt's jeans. Normally Kurt would curse himself for falling asleep in his casual clothes but right now he didn't care, Blaine was here and that was all that mattered.

"Forgot how amazing you taste." Blaine breathed as he finally got Kurt's jeans undone. He started to palm the other boy through his boxers.

"Blaine... _PLEASE_ just get on with it." Kurt was thrashing his hips forward, trying to gain some friction from somewhere.

"As you please." Blaine smirked again before almost ripping Kurt's boxers from his hips. Kurt didn't have a chance to feel the cold on his throbbing erection because Blaine's mouth was quickly over it.

"Ohmygod." Kurt screamed as Blaine's tongue worked over his length, licking in the right places. His lips started to suck roughly on his head as Blaine's tongue started to follow the vain on the underside of his erection. The younger boy started to bob his head up and down making Kurt want to do nothing more but to thrust into Blaine's mouth. Kurt started to feel a coiling in his stomach as Blaine started to tease his entrance and that was all he needed.

"Blaine!" Kurt didn't even try and stop himself screaming this time as he came hard down Blaine's throat. "Oh God, your tongue his amazing." Kurt panted as Blaine came back up to his mouth, allowing him to taste himself. Blaine started to rut down onto Kurt's knee, getting some of his own friction.

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine breathed over and over as he followed suit and came hard in his underwear. The pair started to kiss passionately before they were interrupted by a buzz from Kurt's phone, telling him he had an incoming call.

"Ignore it." Kurt told Blaine as he went back to doing his new favourite thing, kissing Blaine. But Blaine couldn't get back into a rhythm due to the loud buzzing of the phone.

"Kurt, just answer it." Blaine sighed as he broke away from the older.

"Fine." Kurt huffed as he picked up his phone and almost dropped it when he saw the name. "Shit." He mumbled before pressing the green button.

"Hey hunny." Nick said brightly

"Hey." Kurt choked slightly.

"So, since I'm going away tomorrow, I figured I'd bring us over some breakfast, you okay with that?" Nick said and Kurt could tell by his tone that he was smiling. Kurt on the other hand thought he had just had a heart attack.

"What erm now? Wow, er okay." Kurt stuttered as he gestured for Blaine to get up.

"Great! I'll be over in about half an hour!" Nick sounded very excited.

"Okay, see you in half an hour." Kurt gulped.

"I love-" Kurt cut him off, he couldn't bring himself to listen to someone say that to him when he was lying to their face.

"You need to go." Kurt told Blaine has he pushed him off and started to pull his boxers up. "I have half an hour before Nick gets here and I need to look like I haven't just had an amazing blowjob." Kurt told him, causing Blaine to smirk.

"This sucks." Blaine replied as he looked in Kurt's mirror and started to ruffle his hair around, trying to get rid of his bed hair.

"I know Blaine, I'm sorry." Kurt sighed as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "But he'll be gone for the weekend, and then I'm all yours." Kurt said, placing a single kiss to the side of Blaine's neck.

"You're all mine anyway." Blaine told him in the mirror with an emotionless face.

"And we'll be able to act on that." Kurt smiled sweetly at him as Blaine turned in his arms.

"But I want to you to remember, if he starts touching you..." Blaine leaned in to whispered on Kurt's lips. "I want you to think of _me_ and only me. I want you to remember what it feels like when _I_ touch you, when _I _kiss you. Not him. _Me._" Blaine growled. Kurt tried his best not to moan.

"Always." Kurt whispered as he leaned in and kissed Blaine. They got carried away and before they knew it, Blaine was on his back with Kurt sat on his hips. They were so caught up in each other they didn't realise what the time was. There was a knock at the door, making both the boys tear away instantly.

"Get in the closet."

"What?"

"Just get in there, Blaine." Kurt moaned as he stuffed Blaine into his walk in wardrobe before looking at himself over in the mirror. Kurt quickly changed into his pyjama's so it looked like he had only just got up.

"I expect at a least a blowjob for this!" Blaine said, causing a grin to break on Kurt's face. But he couldn't think of Blaine right now, he had a boyfriend to deal with.

"Hey, you!" Nick beamed as Kurt emerged from his room, shutting the door after him which is something he never normally did.

"Yeah don't worry Hummel, I'll sort _your _boyfriend out." Santana rolled her eyes and started to mumbled curses as she walked back into her room.

"Sorry, I missed my alarm." Kurt lied as he tried to not look his boyfriend in the eye.

"Don't worry babe," Nick smiled sweetly as he placed a bag on the counter. "I got your favourite." He grinned again. Kurt sat down on the breakfast bar as his boyfriend started to dish up their breakfast. This wasn't right, Kurt felt horrible but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, he couldn't break someone's heart just like that. But he probably was already breaking Blaine's heart. Kurt tried to think about what it would be like to try and share the love of his life, to try and share Blaine. He could never do that. Ever

"So when do you leave?" Kurt asked, almost too quickly.

"Oh erm, tonight. I was thinking maybe I could meet you back at that bar, the one we went to the other night when I come home, you know with that curly haired guy with the-"

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted him.

"Yeah, that guy." Nick smiled again, it wasn't as big as his usual smile but he was still giving Kurt heart eyes. They sat through the rest of their breakfast, Kurt only talking when he was spoken too; he wasn't too sure what to say and was worried he'd come out with the wrong thing. After about an hour Nick decided he had to go. Of course Kurt had to kiss him goodbye if he was willing to keep up this facade.

"So, what'd you do with Anderson?" Santana smiled evilly while leaning against the door frame of her room as Kurt shut the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know he stayed the night lady lips. I heard you screaming his name this morning." Kurt blushed slightly at remembering the incredible blowjob he was woken up to.

"He's in my room." Kurt mumbled.

"Tut, tut Barbie. You really shouldn't eat the side salad as well as the burger, you'll get fat." She wiggled her finger at the boy before turning back into her room.

"That makes no sense!" Kurt shouted back to her, although he knew it made perfect sense to his situation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating in a while... I've just had no motivation to write and I have no idea why... Anyway, he's chapter 10!**

**The next 2 parts are the parts I've been super excited about! I won't be able to update tomorrow as I have to go straight from college to work (Booooooooooooo) but i will deffo update on tuesday evening and hopefully again on wednesday!**

**Like I always say, please review because I love knowing what you're thinking, even if it is criticism! Thank you to everyone that has rievwed already, I do read them all and they mean the world. I shall shut up now and let you read...**

_**I sadly own nothing you recognize. **_

* * *

"Oh look at that, boy blunder has just strolled through the door after being missing for a whole night! Not even a simple text to his _own_ brother." Cooper tutted as Blaine walked through the door. Cooper was sat on the couch with one of his friends, playing one of his silly video games.

"Shit..." Blaine mumbled to himself. "Sorry Coop, I erm... Wes had a busy night so I er... I was helping him out." Blaine bluffed.

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"That's bullshit. I went in there last night after my booze cruse and Wes said you hadn't been in there all night!" Cooper told him, still not looking up from his game.

"Oh... Right..." Blaine wasn't too sure how to respond to that, he really should of asked Wes to cover from him on the off chance his brother made an appearance.

"So Blainers... Where were you?" Cooper cocked an eyebrow when he paused his game and finally turned around to look at his baby brother.

"I'm not comfortable discussing this right now." Blaine said under his breath as he tried to get past his brother.

"Not so fast munchkin." Blaine wasn't too sure when Cooper had gotten up but he was now stood in front of Blaine with his hand against Blaine's forehead, stopping any get away he was planning.

"I'll erm... Drop round later... I guess." Cooper's friend told the brothers. Blaine had seen that boy a lot but he still had no idea what he was called. The brothers stood there in silence after the door had clicked shut, both staring at each other.

"He has a boyfriend, you know." Cooper told him matter of factly.

"How did you know I was with Kurt?" Blaine put his head down in shame.

"Because unlike you; I'm not stupid. And two, I know exactly what you're like; Kurt clicks his fingers and you go running along like a dog in heat." Cooper sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not what it's like Coop. Seriously, he-" Blaine started but Cooper was quick on his tail.

"I don't like how he's treating you Blaine. He can't have you both, that's not fair on either of you."

"And he's knows that Coop, he's just finding the right time to break it off with Nick, I swear." Blaine said defensively.

"I swear to God Blainers, if I have to be the one picking up the pieces when he breaks your heart, I'm getting myself a gun license."

"Whatever." Blaine said, like a young child. Cooper walked away from Blaine, his gaze lingering before he shut himself off in his room. Blaine was getting sick of this chat that everyone seemed to be giving him. He knew that it wasn't fair that Kurt had both of them but it wasn't like he wasn't going to break it off with Nick, he said he was going to when the moment was right. But what if that moment never happened? What if Nick asked Kurt to marry him, they had been going out for a very long time now... And what if Kurt said yes? Then what would Blaine be? He literally would be that little bit on the side. Maybe it was time for Kurt to choose... He couldn't keep playing them both along, no matter how much it hurt Kurt, he had to break one of their hearts sooner or later and Blaine preferred it being sooner rather than later.

"It's truth time." Santana announced as Kurt was sat catching up on _Project Runway._

"Excuse me?" Kurt sighed as he paused the TV.

"We need one of our lady chats." She sat herself down on the couch and turned so she was facing her roommate.

"I suppose I don't need to ask what this is about, do I?" Kurt sighed again. This wasn't the first time Santana had confronted him about this and he was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last time he was confronted.

"This isn't fair on either of them, you know that right?" Santana told him, she had a somewhat sympathetic look in her eye.

"I know." Kurt swallowed.

"So... You need to do something about this Hummel! Blaine is walking around like a love-sick puppy, while kicking himself in the face because he can't have all of you and Nick is completely oblivious to the whole goddamned thing!" She raised her voice making Kurt flinch slightly.

"I will break it off with Nick! I just need the right moment..." Kurt all but whispered the last part but his roommate still heard it.

"And if that moment never comes? Then what? You're going to married with 3 kids while telling Nick you have an evening job which is acting you going to Blaine's apartment to screw while telling him that you're still waiting for the right moment and all Blaine can do is say OK because he's too fucking in love with you to say anything else! This isn't fair on Blaine at all Kurt." Santana gave the boy a disapproving look. By this point Kurt had tears streaming down his face.

"You think I don't know that? You think that doesn't keep me up a night Santana?" Kurt sniffed.

"Don't give me all that shit Kurt Hummel. If it hurt you that much, you would have done something about it by now. You wouldn't be sat there crying like a baby." Santana's bitchy act decided to come back.

"You don't understand."Kurt whispered.

"No I do understand. You wanna know what I think you are Kurt? A whore. You just enjoy the fact you can get it from two places. Maybe you should consider how much you're hurting Blaine." She shouted this time before getting up and storming out of the apartment. Kurt brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly, just letting the tears pour out of his eyes like a waterfall. Kurt didn't understand why no one saw this from his perspective, why no one could see how much this was hurting him as well.

Kurt wasn't too sure how long he had been sat there but he knew he was sick of being alone. He picked up his phone from the coffee table beside him and checked the time '2:03AM.' Flashed brightly in his face. He knew Blaine probably wouldn't be up right now but it was worth a try. He pressed 3 on speed dial and listen to the harsh noises of the ringing for a few minutes before Blaine's sleep filled voice filled his ears.

"Kurt?"

"Hey Blaine." Kurt sniffed slightly.

"Is everything okay? Are _you_ Okay? You sound like you've been crying?" Blaine woke up quickly to the sound of Kurt sobbing slightly.

"I just... Please just come over. I Know it's stupid o'clock but please Blaine. I need to see you." Kurt broke down in tears again.

"Of course... Just erm... Just give me like a half hour." Kurt could hear shuffling around, assuming it was Blaine rushing to get out of bed.

"Blaine... Blaine!" Kurt tried to get the other boys attention as he continued to hear shuffling.

"What? Yes, Kurt?" Blaine asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

"I love you." Kurt's whole body tensed, waiting for Blaine's reaction. They pair had never actually shared those words, sure Blaine had suggested them when he let Kurt go off to New York but he had never actually said them straight and to the point.

"I love you back." Blaine told him, making his whole body relax. With that Kurt hung up and continued to hug himself, what did his life get such a mess?

"Look at that, Kurt's clicks his fingers and Blaine goes running like a fat boy with a McDonald's voucher." Cooper cocked his head from his bedroom door.

"Go back to bed Cooper." Blaine sighed.

"So why is Kurt calling at this hour? Is his main source busy so he has to phone up second best?" Cooper smirked, Blaine wasn't too sure where this anger came from but he lurched forward, holding his brother by the collar of his pyjama top.

"It's not like that." Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Course not. You better go running your princess Blaine because I'm pretty sure, unlike you; he's not going to wait forever." The smug look never left Cooper's face as Blaine pushed him back into the wall, dropping him and rushing out of the door. He wasn't too sure why the words that Cooper had said hurt him so much but he really needed to convince him they weren't true...

Blaine managed to get to Kurt's apartment in record time, he knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to wake Santana since he knew how testing she got when she was woken up. The door flew open, revelling a really messed up Kurt. On instinct Blaine threw his arms around Kurt, bring him into a tight embrace, Kurt held him back and started to sob slightly. Blaine placed a soft kiss to the side of Kurt's head as he pulled back to look at the boy standing before him. They both stood staring into each other's eyes for a little while, neither wanting to break any form of contact. Blaine's arm reached behind him and shut the door, still staring at Kurt. And in that moment, nothing felt more right for either of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**And here is the part i was so excited to post, I was going to do it in 2 parts but it worked better as 1**!

**Not too sure when I'll update next, depending on how much time i have, i may update on thursday.**

**The song I used is One Direction- Irresistible watch?v=HqWlUiYwhwg**

**Please review, i love knowing what you're thinking!**

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

Kurt woke the next morning with a small smile playing at his lips, he stretched out expecting to feel some kind of warmth next to him but the bed was cold, suggesting Blaine hadn't been in there for a while. The small smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Kurt pushed the covers down and noticed a note on his bedside table.

**Morning beautiful, sorry I'm not there to beat the wake up I gave you the other morning but I needed to head out early for work. Santana has something to share with you that I'm sure you'll be happy to hear, until then my love; don't miss me too much.**

**I love you, Blaine.**

Kurt's heart fluttered at the letter of endearment, it was weird that whenever Blaine said something like that, his knees would go weak and his breath would hitch in his chest. It wasn't weird as such, since he knew he had never fallen out of love with Blaine but what was weird was that, that never happened with Nick. Nick had told Kurt he loved him many times and Kurt had just smiled or said 'you too.' Nick knew he wasn't ready to say it back yet but he was very unaware that Kurt had been saying it to someone else behind his back... Kurt finally found the energy to leave his room after a quick glance in the mirror, he walked out of his room to be greeted with a snide comment from Santana.

"Have a nice booty call?"

"It wasn't a booty call." Kurt rolled his eyes; she was still clearly pissed off from last night.

"Pretty sure it was. Blainers told me all about it." She raised an eyebrow at the boy. "He also told me to get you to the bar tonight so he can sing to you." She sighed out the last part.

"What? Tonight? San..." Kurt started, panic building in the pit of his stomach.

"What?"

"I'm meeting Nick there tonight... You know, he's getting back from L.A." Kurt told her.

"Oopsie." She smiled at the older boy.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Kurt sighed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She smiled at the taller boy again before leaving the kitchen and walking towards her room. Kurt should have known that Santana was going to make this difficult for him, he just didn't think she's try anything yet...

Santana shut her door and leaned against it. She knew that she was being a bitch and for once it kind of broke her heart to see the look in Kurt's eye when she told him but he clearly wasn't going to do anything about his love affair anytime soon, so she was going to have to speed this up a bit. Now all that she had to do was break it to Blaine. This was going to be the hardest part since she knew exactly what he got like if the right buttons were pushed...

"Oh by the way butt boy, Kurt'smeetinghisprincecharmingher etonight." Santana finally broke it to Blaine as she approached the bar.

"Excuse me?!" Blaine asked rudely.

"You heard; Kurt's lover shall be here tonight while you serenade him with some crappy boy-band love song." Santana waved at Wes to bring her a bring before starting to sip at it. Although she constantly had her walls up on the outside, on the inside her heart broke at the panic in Blaine's eyes. She knew that Blaine and Kurt were perfect for each other but telling Kurt that; was easier said than done.

"I have to change my set." Blaine told her.

"What? No, Blaine... You need to tell Kurt how you feel!" Now the Latina was the one to panic.

"Who said I wasn't going to do that still?" Blaine smirked before downing the remainder of Santana's drink and rushing off to the little room just behind the stage. When Blaine was alone, he started to think about what Santana had said to him when this whole thing at started and she was right, he needed to 'woo' the older boy. But how was he supposed to 'woo' Kurt if the annoyingly attractive boyfriend was there clinging to him like a lost soul? There was only one thing to do... And that was to make Kurt know how much Blaine was hurting, how much he was sick of sharing him. Kurt couldn't have both, Blaine knew that. Kurt had to choose one day and he was pretty sure Kurt knew that too... But what if Kurt chose nick because of how Blaine broke his heart before? He couldn't deal with that, Blaine would rather share him than not have him at all; that was the most painful part about all of this.

Blaine walked onto the stage, clutching his guitar like every other Friday night. He scanned the crowd and picked out the usual people until his eyes fell upon Kurt and nick. They were sat at a table right on the middle of the room, Nick was draped all over Kurt which made Blaine's stomach twist, till he noticed Kurt was trying his best to sit far enough away but still look interested at the same time. Santana was perched in a chair opposite the couple with worry filling her eyes. Kurt flashed the curly haired boy an adorable smile, making the boy's heart flip. Blaine started to blush before remembering that he had a show to do.

"Hey guys, I'm Blaine; as most of you know." Blaine said, causing some cat calls from the usual drunk woman. "this song is just basically how I feel right now." he added, avoiding Kurt's adorable grin, he probably wouldn't have that after the performance...

**Don't try to make me stay,  
Or ask if I'm okay,  
I don't have the answer.  
Don't make me stay the night,  
Or ask if I'm alright,  
I don't have the answer.**

Heartache doesn't last forever,  
I'll say I'm fine.  
Midnight ain't no time for laughing,  
When you say goodbye.

It makes your lips so kissable  
And your kiss unmissable,  
Your fingertips so touchable,  
And your eyes irresistible.

I've tried to ask myself,  
Should I see someone else?  
I wish I knew the answer.  
But I know, if I go now, if I leave,  
Then I'm on my own tonight,  
I'll never know the answer.

Blaine's gaze met Kurt's and he noticed that Kurt didn't have the usual twinkle in his eye that he always had when Blaine sung, no. In face he almost looked miserable, like this was painful to sit through.

**Midnight doesn't last forever,  
Dark turns to light.  
Heartache flips my world around,  
I'm falling down, down, down,  
That's why.**

I find your lips so kissable,  
And your kiss unmissable,  
Your fingertips so touchable,  
And your eyes irresistible.  
Irresistible.

It's in your lips and in your kiss.  
It's in your touch and your fingertips,  
And it's in all the things and other things,  
That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible.

Kurt was now obviously avoiding Blaine's gaze and had snuggled further into Nick's side, this was going to be a messy conversation when the song finished...

**It makes your lips so kissable,  
And your kiss unmissable,  
Your fingertips so touchable,  
And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes,  
Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes,  
Irresistible.**

*

"What the hell was that?!" Kurt asked as stormed through the doors of the room behind the stage.

"Exactly what I said it was; basically how I feel right now." Blaine shrugged as he continued to change one of the strings on his guitar.

"Am I missing something here?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows at Blaine who still hadn't looked at him.

"Obviously if you can't seem to understand that that song was about you." Blaine laughed slightly as he chanced at look at the taller man.

"Are you kidding me here Blaine?! I've done nothing but love you since the moment we met and you just throw it all back in my face? I should have listened to all my friends when they said you weren't worth it because they're right, you're not." Kurt spat. That was enough, that was all Blaine needed to hear to finally tell Kurt the truth.

"Are you sure about that sweetheart? Because last time I checked, I was sharing you with the sixth member of one direction!" Blaine rose to his feet and went towards the older boy. "All you have done since the day I met you was remind me that you are better than me and you are Kurt, but do you really need to make me constantly feel so worthless? And now you've finally found someone that isn't as love sick as I am, that is better than I am, so why the fuck do you keep stringing me along, Kurt? Answer me that one! If I wasn't worth it, then why the hell am I the one that you call up at 2 in the morning because you're lonely? Why am I the only one that knows how to make you feel special? You can't answer that, can you? So guess what? The moment we both saw coming from day one is finally here, it's either me." Blaine wasn't sure where all this anger had come from but it felt amazing to finally get it out. "Or Justin Bieber's cousin out there." and with that, Blaine stormed out the room, leaving Kurt gob smacked.

Blaine stormed towards where Santana and Nick were sat at the bar, clearly trying to think of something to say to each other. Nick turned around when he noticed the younger boy from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Blaine, that song was-" Blaine interrupted the older boy.

"That's great Nick but I don't care. I gotta go, enjoy your boyfriend." Blaine spat coldly before making his way towards to exit of the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took a while to update, been busy and stuff... So yes, getting interesting now ooooooooo.**

**_I own nothing that you may recognize._**

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Nick asked, slightly worried as Kurt made himself seen. He had stayed in the little room after Blaine had left, just to piece himself back together slightly. This was crazy, he wasn't supposed to be in love with Blaine anymore; Blaine just hurts him, yet when Blaine had said all that, Kurt felt like someone had ripped his heart out and threw it into the road for it to just be run over a few times.

"I don't know." Kurt sighed as he sat down next to his boyfriend. Nick's arm automatically reached out and started to snake around Kurt's torso and that was when Nick knew something wasn't right because Kurt flinched away. Nick knew he had been neglecting Kurt a lot recently but the younger boy hadn't said anything so he was just assuming everything was okay. He originally thought it was to do with Blaine being back in Kurt's life, having someone that once meant so much to you back in your life after them breaking your heart is hard for anyone but surely he would have gotten over that by now? Nick eyed his boyfriend carefully, that's when he spotted a small purple mark just under Kurt's jaw, where his nick meets his face. Nick couldn't help but stare at it, him and Kurt hadn't had a make out session that ended in neck sucking in a long time and if it was a birth make, he would have noticed it a long time ago...

"I don't think you should be around Blaine anymore." Nick told the younger boy.

"What?" Kurt's head snapped up at that comment.

"Well he's clearly getting you down, Kurt and I hate seeing you sad." Nick sighed.

"Nick, I'm old enough to decide who I should and shouldn't be friends with. Plus how would you even know that? You haven't asked me how I am in months; heck I haven't seen you for more than one day a week in about 4 weeks, Nick! Do you know how hard that is for me?" Kurt's eyes started to pool with tears, right now he was very grateful for all those acting classes, but after what Blaine said to him, it wasn't hard to give convincing tears.

"I know I've been a shit boyfriend but Blaine is no good for you and you know that." Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Blaine's been there for me and you haven't, so if Blaine is bad for me, what the hell are you?" Kurt snapped as he stormed after out, he wasn't too sure where he was going. He didn't want to go back to his apartment, it would just remind him of Blaine and Nick. Kurt now couldn't go back to Blaine's anymore since he needed to calm down... He just wanted to be away from anyone because right now, he couldn't deal with someone asking how he was because to be honest, he didn't have the answer.

Nick stayed at the bar; he was planning on drinking away his sorrows. He didn't drink that often because he was a bit of a forward drunk, plus he just hadn't had any time to himself recently.

"Hey there Romeo." Santana said as she ordered them both a drink and sat next to Nick.

"I really cannot deal with your bitchieness right now." Nick sighed as he downed the drink that Santana just bought for him.

"Well I can never deal with your kindness but I fucking put up with it." Santana glared at him.

"You're a bitch, you know that, right?" Santana snorted at this comment.

"Please, that was the first thing my mother ever said to me. Plus I'm from Lima Heights, down there, the kindest thing you can do for someone, is stab them." Santana told him as she started to sip her drink.

"I only put up with you for Kurt." Nick whispered, changing the subject.

"He wouldn't have cared if you hated me."

"I know... I just wanted to be perfect for him, y'know?" Nick looked down at his empty glass before waving his hand at Wes for another one.

"So what now? You have one argument with him and that's it?" Santana frowned at the older boy.

"I was going to ask him today, do you know that?" Nick laughed slightly as he pushed his lips together and glanced over at the girl next to him.

"Ask him what?" Santana frowned again as Nick pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it on the bar, causing Santana to widen her eyes.

"No way... I was supposed to get married before lady hips." Santana said in a loud whisper, not really speaking to anyone.

"I might as well give it to Blaine, save him the money, ay." Nick let out an effort laugh. As much as Santana wanted Kurt with Blaine, she'd be lying if she didn't feel sorry for Nick, here he was, showing his heart to her when he'd never said more than 3 words to her before.

"That's not-"

"I know, Santana. When Blaine came back into his life, I was scared. I knew Kurt wasn't fully over him but I thought he was still upset at him, y'know? That he'd still want me but I wasn't here and he needed someone... And that someone was Blaine, it always has been." Nick sighed again as he began to down yet another drink.

"Okay Zac Efron, I think you should give the drink a rest." Santana sat up as she pulled the glass from his lips.

"I don't."

"Excuse me?" Santana raised her eyebrows again.

"Who says I can't have some fun?" Nick smirked as he stood up from his bar stool.

"Okay... I've heard stories about your drinking and I think it's a good idea if you stopped now." Santana tried to sit the boy back down but he turned around and made his way towards the door of the bar.

"Make me Satan!" Nick shouted back to him as he stumbled everywhere. "I think I should take a little trip to the shire." Nick smirked again. Santana's eyes went so wide that if they went any wider, they'd be out of her head. She knew _exactly_ what he meant by that and this was going to end very badly...

"Hell to the no." The younger girl tried to stop him from walking away from her but it was no use.

"Take me to Blaine." Nick suddenly towered over her, this was something she's never seen before, and she never knew he could act like this after only a few drinks. "Now." The Latina was stuck for choice, she had to take him to Blaine because God knows what he would do to her but if she was there, nothing bad could happen to Blaine, right? Santana shut her eyes tightly before calling for a cab, they hoped in and made their way to Blaine apartment... She couldn't believe she was about to do this... The ride there was shot and very silent, all that was heard was the soft sound of the two adults breathing. Nick's was rushed and clearly full of anger. They arrived at Blaine's apartment a little after mid-night. Nick rushed up to the number he was given by Santana and knocked on the door in a rush.

"Are you being serious?! It's fucking mid-night and-" Blaine was cut off as a large fist collided with the side of his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the slowish update, i was planning to update sooner but i just had no will power... anyway Here is chapter 13! and i shall probably post again tomorrow or wednesday, I'll be doing more regular updates because I'm on half term soon!**

**Chow for now.**

_**I sadly own nothing.**_

* * *

"What is it with people punching me in the face!?" Blaine rolled his eyes as he held his cheek.

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole, things like this wouldn't happen." Nick said through gritted teeth. He barged past Santana's arms and into Blaine's apartment. He walked towards the shorter boy and towered over him.

"Oh I get it now!" Blaine smirked as he noticed the anger in Nick's eyes, he was going to have fun with this. "It must suck knowing that your boyfriend of, what? 4 years was it? Has to get it from somewhere else because that pathetic excuse of a man attached to, what I'm guessing is an extremely small penis, just couldn't make the final cut." Blaine stuck his bottom lip out in a mock expression.

"You're really not helping yourself here Anderson." Santana mumbled from the side of the two men.

"That's not true." Nick's breath was coming out in long paces.

"No, you're right, it's not." Blaine went back to being serious. "He was neglected by you. He needed someone, he needed love and the one person he could normally count on to give him that wasn't there. Kurt's never been one to cheat, never. But can you blame him? All you and him ever talked about were _you_. Did you ever consider his feelings in all of this? Did you ever take a step back and consider than maybe the man that you're supposedly in love with just needed to be told that he was loved?" Blaine raised his voice and Nick paused, he knew Blaine was right but he couldn't let him get away with it. The boy was an asshole, all he ever did was smirk and make inappropriate comments at men, like they're are pieces of meat. No, Nick couldn't let Blaine win this time.

"And you think you're better for him, do you? You think you can just waltz up in here after leaving him for no good reason and claim that you're the bigger man, no offence Frodo, but it doesn't work like that." Nick was now the one smirking as he came closer to the younger boy.

"No, you're right. I hurt him and I'm going to live every day for the rest of my life regretting that, wishing that I was maturing enough to be in a adult relationship and accept that I could love someone and they could love me back. You don't understand the pain I went through after that, and don't you dare turn this around and say that Kurt was in a worst state, because he wasn't! He had you. You know how I know that? I came back Nick. I came back and saw you and Kurt sucking face, do you understand how painful that was to watch? To watch the man of your fucking dreams tell some guy that's more attractive, intelligent and clearly just better than you that he's glad he found you? I'll never forget that because he should have been saying that to _me. _Not you, _me._" At this point, Blaine had tears streaming down his face. He didn't even care that he was crying, how could he when he was finally telling people what he had bottled up for so long. Blaine chanced a glance at Santana to see she had tears in her eyes, she had a soft look in her eye. This was the first time Santana knew any of this but she wish she knew sooner. While Blaine was still looking at her, she mouthed "I'm so sorry." To the shorter boy.

Nick hadn't spoken yet and it had been a couple of minutes since Blaine's outbreak. Santana kept her gaze flicking between the two men, she wasn't too sure if she should say anything.

"Whatever Blaine, I don't believe any of your crap." Nick's jaw clenched as he pointed his finger at Blaine and looked him directly in the eye. "Because _I_ will do everything and _anything_ to make sure that Kurt never see's or has anything to do with you _ever_ again." Nick was so close to Blaine now, he could feel the older boy's breath on his face. "Because this." He held up the small box he had showed Santana earlier. "Will get you out the picture and prove how stupidly in love with Kurt I am." And with that, Nick turned and left the pair standing there, Blaine still had a river running from his eyes.

"Blaine, I-" The Latina started.

"Just go. Please." Blaine whispered as he stood there. The shorter boy shut his eyes tightly. He wasn't going to let his go easily. He felt the warmth of lips on his cheek, realising it was Santana he smiled slightly, then the warmth was gone and he felt alone.

"As much as I love the Jerry Springer show, I'm not down for live versions at quarter to 1 in the morning!" The older Anderson shouted and Blaine couldn't help but grin slightly, even through his tears because this, _this wasn't over._

**You know something I don't, It's not like you to be cold. Every night we play over and over.**

The radio played out as Kurt drove aimlessly, with no real destination. He knew he shouldn't actually be driving right now since he'd been drinking but right now, he didn't care. Kurt wasn't even sure if she was still in New York, all that he knew was he needed to get away from Nick, Blaine, everyone.

**You say things that I don't, You make me feel alone. Every night we play over and over.**

Kurt pulled into the car park of some sketchy look motel. He couldn't be in New York right now, it was a clear night and the rain pouring down his window was clearly a sign he was elsewhere. Kurt rest his again against the window and shut his eyes, just listening to the music.

**You say it's no concern and everything's alright. Sometimes's we all get burnt, Then we tried to hide. And I know, and I know, and I know, and I know We're wrong, and there's nothing left inside.**

**When the night get's dark and there's no way back I'm gonna call your name, but it's fading, we're fading.**

**You know something I don't, It's not like you to be cold. Every night we play over and over. You say things that I don't, You make me feel alone. Every night we play over and over**

**So many times you'd say, We're staying out tonight. Wish that I could just walk away, But I won't leave you behind**

**When the night get's dark and there's no way back I'm gonna call your name,**

"Blaine." Kurt cried quietly, expecting the boy to come running, but nothing. There was nothing.

**but it's fading, we're fading.**

**You know something I don't, It's not like you to be cold. Every night we play over and over. You say things that I don't, You make me feel alone. Every night we play over and over.**

**Can't look back no more, like I did before. You're always thinking that life is gonna be right. But I'm gonna start again, this time I won't pretend, That you're coming back into my life.**

**You know something I don't, It's not like you to be cold. Every night we play over and over. You say things that I don't, You make me feel alone. Every night we play over and over.**

When did his life become a the same episode of _Friends_ that was just played over and over?


	14. Chapter 14

**As promised, a new chapter! It's a lot happier that the last ones so... YAY KLAINE**

**I also realised after I posted the last chapter that I hadn't said what song it was I used. It was in fact Over and Over by 5 Seconds Of Summer, they have only done a live version so sadly I cannot offer you the studio version...**

**Anyways... The song I used in this chapter is Katy Perry- Thinking Of You watch?v=wdGZBRAwW74**

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

"_Hummel, answer this damn phone before I waltz over to your apartment and pee on all your favourite clothes."_

"_Kurt? Hi Errr.. It's Blaine... Wait you know because you have my number... What? Cooper shut the fuck up! Kurt? Oh. Erm. Please let me know you're okay..."_

"_Hummel, I have your favourite Alexandra McQueen jacket right here and I've already drunk 5 cans of red bull."_

"_Kurt c'mon... We can talk about all this shit."_

"_I mean it Hummel. The panties are coming off!"_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh when he finally switched his phone on. Santana was just being her usual self and Blaine... He was just being Blaine too. But what did surprise him was that there wasn't one message from Nick. He was the one person that he was meant to care about the most but he really didn't care right now. This was just proof as to who he didn't and did need in his life. It was almost Christmas and Kurt wasn't too sure what he was supposed to do now. The plan was meant to be Nick and Kurt flying out to Paris with both their parents but Kurt couldn't do that, he wanted nothing more than to spend it here with Santana and Blaine... Kurt jumped out of his thought when he realised what he was thinking. How would Blaine want to spend it with him after he ran off and hadn't spoken a word to anyone in the last two days? Surely, by now Blaine is too angry to even look at him. But that's just the problem, Kurt knew who he wanted, who he always wanted. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything, still; like the moment for him to admit everything still wasn't there and that's what made everything worse.

It was 2 weeks before Christmas and his flight with Nick was supposed to take off in about 4 days. Kurt got in his car, after staying in that sketchy motel room, he was glad to be finally going somewhere where he didn't have to listen to two Polish people shout at each other and then either start having wild sex or be attempting to kill each other, Kurt wasn't too sure which it was. His car was freezing, but that wasn't on his mind right now, on his mind was getting things clear, sorting his life out. Kurt turned on the radio and of course, the song was going to match his mood.

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**

**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know**

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**

Kurt rolled his eyes as all he could think of was Blaine. It was funny how everything just reminded him of that boy. That curly haired boy that knew exactly how to make Kurt go crazy. Thinking about it now, he was actually kind of stupid to think moving on was a good idea.

**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise centre  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**

**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**  
**  
Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...**  
**  
You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lessons learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know**

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one **

Kurt laughed to himself as he started to sing the last chorus, this was so cliché, but he didn't care, it was enough for him to realise what he wanted.

**Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay.**

"...And then, when he wasn't looking, I grabbed the bear around the neck and threw him to the floor!"

"Cooper... That didn't happen." Blaine sighed as he continued to stare at the basketball game he was watching on TV.

"Oh, so you _are_ listening?" Cooper laughed.

"I'm trying to watch the game Coop. Can't you go somewhere else and annoy someone?" Blaine huffed as he punched his brother lightly in the arm.

"I could always go to Wes's bar and hit on people in relationships." Cooper cocked his head as he looked to the ceiling, as if he was in deep thought.

"Very funny, you asshole." Blaine mimicked as he grabbed a pillow and started to beat his older brother with it.

"Get off me, you little shit!" Cooper shouted just as there was a knock on the door. "I bet that's the police coming to arrest you for being incest."

"I honestly think you were thrown down some stairs at birth." Blaine laughed as he got himself together and walked towards the door. When he opened it, he really wasn't expecting that person to be standing back at him. Blaine couldn't say anything but stare at the beautiful boy that stood before him.

"Hi." Kurt breathed as Blaine broke his stare and looked in the eyes of the boy he thought he'd lost forever.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered. That was all Kurt needed for him to dive onto the shorter boy, pushing his lips firmly onto his.

"And _that_, is my cue to leave." Cooper told himself as he got up from the couch, giving his brother some alone time.

"Where the hell have you been, Kurt? I've been worried sick!" Blaine told him as he pushed the door shut and slammed Kurt up against it briefly. Kurt hushed him with a kiss.

"Just shut up, I need you right now." Was all Kurt said as he pushed the younger boy so he was laid on the couch, Kurt took full power and straddled Blaine.

"I take it." Blaine said in between rushed kisses. "Nick's out of the question."

"Not quite." Kurt breathed, causing Blaine to pull away and look up at him.

"_Kuuuuurrrttt._" Blaine moaned and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What? It's not as though I haven't already cheated on him." Kurt said as he began to suck and nip at Blaine's pulse point.

"I don't mean to be a cock block." Cooper popped his head out his bedroom door. "But can you not do that on there? I eat my tea of there." Cooper smiled, only to receive a pillow in the face from his younger brother.

"Yes, but. _Oh God! _Y-you need t-to tell him... Ngghhhhh... That you w-want me." Blaine stuttered as Kurt broke from Blaine's neck to look proudly at the mark he had just made.

"I have just been cock blocked by the guy who's cock was involved. Great." Kurt sighed as he sat back on Blaine's thighs.

"I suggest you get your perky little out that door so you can break up with your boyfriend and I can have you all to myself." Blaine winked as he rubbed his hands up and down the older boys thighs, causing him to moan.

"Fine." Kurt sighed as he got off of Blaine and yanked him up. "But I expect lots of sex when I get back." He smiled sweetly and placed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

"As you please, my love." Blaine winked back at him with a quick slap on the taller boy's ass.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Kurt told him just before walking out the door with a smile on his face. Blaine smiled back.

"I love you back." Blaine sighed, even though Kurt was already gone and probably didn't hear him.


	15. Chapter 15

**The end is nigh... As in one more part, then an epilogue... not sure when tat shall be up as i've been given one day off of work next week... wot.**

**And i'm going to see one direction again on monday... golly me my life is hectic.**

**review because that's a nice thing to do.**

**P.s. sorry if there's loads of mistakes... i wrote this without my glasses one...**

**_i own nothing... yet. mwhahahahahahahahaha._**

* * *

"Morning Satan." Nick yawned as he came out of Kurt's bedroom. Even though his boyfriend wasn't there, he still planned to stay until Kurt was back. They had a lot to talk about and Nick didn't want to miss a second. Nick looked over at Santana, who was sat on the couch; after she didn't, Nick realised he was still getting the silent treatment, and the middle finger. "Very mature." He mumbled, just loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Coming from you?" She snapped.

"Drop it would you." The older boy sighed. "I don't want Kurt to know that." Santana frowned and looked around the apartment, as if she was looking for something.

"Sorry... Did I miss something? Kurt isn't here you asshole!" She shouted again.

"Why do you have to yell all. The. Fucking. Time." Nick sighed and raised his voice slightly.

"Because I hate you and you drove my number one gay out of here."

"I did none of the sort! It was that horny little hobbit thing that made Kurt leave!" Nick shouted back at her as he stood from his seat at the breakfast bar. They were now in a heated argument, both shouting and screaming over each other, not caring what either had to say. That was when Kurt walked in. Kurt had heard them shouting at each other from the end of the hall. Just the thought of walking into the battle field but he had to do it, if not for himself, then for Blaine.

"Both of you shut the hell up." Kurt told the pair, he was slumped against the door with his eyes tight shut.

"K-Kurt? Babe, when did you-" Nick stuttered.

"Shut up." Kurt repeated, causing Santana to smirk. "And wipe that stupid smile off your face."

Kurt walked towards them with they were boy silent, finally. It was great to have this much control over both of them, two people who were normally so out-going. Kurt wasn't too sure how to start this, heck, he had no idea how to break up with someone, he'd never needed to.

"San? Could you er... Give us a moment?" Kurt asked the girl sweetly.

"Fine. But if he puts his meat hands on even your baby finger, let me know, I've always wanted to use the razor blades I stash in my hair." She pouted, looking Nick up and down before leaving to go into her bedroom. Once they were alone Kurt let out a breath, he really didn't want to hurt anyone. Even though that's what he had been doing for the last god knows how long.

"Kurt, I'm so glad you're back, I was so worried and I-"

"I've been cheating on you."

"Y-you... What?"

"Since that night I took you to Wes's bar." Kurt whispered. He didn't want to look Nick in the eyes. He couldn't bear to look at the pain in those bright green eyes.

"Why?" Nick's voice cracked.

"B-because I... Y-you just... We..." Kurt couldn't think of a decent reason. The truth was, he knew that Blaine was always going to be his number one weakness. No matter how old he was or how long ago he had seen Blaine, he was always going to have that one hold on him. "Because it was Blaine." Was the answer he settled on.

"C-course... How stupid was I? How stupid was I to think that you'd _actually_ chose me over him? Why was I so goddamned naive?" Nick shouted as he kicked over one of the breakfast stools, causing a load bang.

"Nick can you calm down, please!" Kurt couldn't stop the tears.

"I went over there, you know. The other night, when you ran off somewhere. I had to do something about him making you upset."

"W-what did y-you-"

"He had it coming, Kurt. He hurt you, he hurt you more than I would ever dream of doing and you just let him walk back into your life like nothing ever happened."

"Nick, what did you do?" Kurt shouted, making Nick look up from the fallen bar stool. The taller boy's eyes were filled with anger, like he just wanted to jump the distance and throttle Kurt.

"I punched him! It wasn't enough though... The bastard should have been stabbed or something." Nick's top lip turned up at the thought. "He also admitted to sleeping with you." Nick looked up at Kurt again, but Kurt looked away. How did it get to the point where he was cheating on someone? He was the boy that couldn't even get a girl to look his way and now he was admitting to cheating on someone. This was all too crazy for Kurt to keep up with. "I was going to give you this." Nick pulled out a box from his jean pocket. Kurt's eyes widened at the small box, he knew what it was.

"I-is that a-a...?" Kurt couldn't bring himself to say it.

"An engagement ring?" Nick smirked. "It is. But y'know?" The boy took a step further towards Kurt." I don't need it now. So why don't I save you and Bilbo Baggins some money." Nick told him as he pressed the box into his hand, and closing the distance between them. They were so close, Kurt could feel his breath on his neck. Ghosting over where only a few days ago was a hicky, created by Blaine. "Think of it as an early wedding present." Nick closed Kurt's knuckles and placed a small this to the corner of Kurt's mouth. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he could still feel Nick's gaze on his lips. Kurt shut his eyes, he wasn't sure why he was so uncomfortable with Nick this close, they'd had sex for crying out loud. Kurt felt the grip on his hand disappear, followed by the breath on his neck and next thing he knew, he was stood alone. He wasn't sure when he started crying but now he couldn't stop. The soft sound of a door opening was what caused Kurt to look round.

"Come here." Santana smiled sadly with her arms wide and Kurt was in them within a second later.

"I love you San... I don't say that enough." Kurt said into the girl's shoulder.

"I know you do... Now go get that midget." Santana pulled back a little to look at Kurt, who smiled brightly at the girl.

"You're the best." He beamed and with that, he was out the door and Santana was smiling like a proud mother.

"They grow up so fast." She told herself once Kurt had left.

* * *

Kurt walked up to Blaine's apartment with the biggest grin on his face ever. He felt like a new person, like the last few mouths hadn't happened. Kurt put his hands in his pocket and realised he still had the ring in his pocket as he knocked on Blaine's door. He took the small box out of his pocket and examined it closely. Nick had done well, it was the kind of ring he would have approved of.

"Kurt..." Apparently Blaine had opened the door while Kurt was wrapped up in examining the ring.


	16. Chapter 16

**So here it is... The last chapter... Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with seeing one direction again (HWIKEBGJRHEJK) and work and course work...**

**I'm also sorry this is kind of short, I wanted to make it longer but I just couldn't find anything to add, I re-wrote it about 6 times and just nothing but it is very fluffy which everyone loves a bit of fluff!**

**I'm going to post the epilogue tomorrow, which shall be pretty long it it goes how I've planned in my head...**

**Thanks to everyone for sticking around, not just through this story but for Our Version Of Events too, you're all awesome and if I could hug every single one of you that has reviewed, faved or followed, I totally would!**

**One more thing before I put a sock in it... I have started a new story called 'You Said There's Tones Of Fish In The Water' check it out if you're feeling like it...**

**Now I shall crawl back under my rock.**

**_I own nothing but a undying love for Klaine._**

* * *

"Kurt...?" Blaine repeated, it was more of a question this time. Kurt looked up from the plain silver band that was shining at him from the red velvet box. Kurt looked at Blaine's expression and only then he realised what this looks like.

"I wasn't- I mean, I-I want t-to but... Not now- I..." Kurt stumbled on his words. Blaine broke out into a grin as he grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the ring and pulled him into his apartment.

"Don't be so nervous, we all knew it was going to happen one day." Blaine winked as he took the box from Kurt's shaking hands and set it down on the coffee table. "I'm just glad that I finally get you all to myself." Blaine smiled sweetly as he looked into Kurt's eyes for any sign of him being wrong. Once Kurt didn't reply, Blaine took that as a good sign and nipped the taller boy's lower lip softly.

"I've always been yours." Kurt whispered as his arms came to rest around the short boy's neck and Blaine's hands rested softly on his hips.

"And now I get to act on that." Blaine smiled again. This time pushing his lips firmly to Kurt's. The older boy wasted no time with licking at Blaine's lips, coaxing them open with his tongue. Kurt took for granted the taste of Blaine, he had never really appreciated the sweet taste of the younger boy. Normally, he could never put his finger of the taste, but right now, he knew that taste; the taste of home. They stayed in Blaine's doorway for a little while, just getting reacquainted with each other's mouths, trying to feel every inch, making sure not to miss anything. Kurt was the first to break away for air; he rested his forehead on Blaine's

"I love you, so much." Kurt told him.

"I love you back." Blaine smiled and placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, which were still swollen from kissing.

"Why do you say that?"

"Say what?" Blaine tilted his head slightly as Kurt created a little distance between their faces.

"Whenever I say I love you, you never say I love you too... Always that you love me back?" Kurt asked.

"Because," Blaine started as he took Kurt's hand and started to lead him to the bedroom. "If I said I love you too," He continued as he pushed his door open and started to push Kurt back onto the bed. "That's like... Like you me letting you love me more," He straddled Kurt's hips and placed a kiss on his cheek before looking back at Kurt. "But if I say I love you back, it's like loving you the same amount." Blaine smiled at him again. Kurt couldn't believe what Blaine had just said, heck, he couldn't believe that this boy was his. His heart nearly beat out of his chest and he had to swallow back the tears that were stinging his eyes.

"You're perfect." Was all Kurt could tell him.

"Far from it." Blaine said with an effortless laugh as he began to kiss and lick down Kurt's neck, being sure to mark his as he went.

"For me... I-I mean... You could of left so long ago, just walk out of my life like so many others have... B-but you didn't. Even when I was being an ass to you, you stayed." Kurt told him, this time he couldn't swallow back the tears, they started to run down his face, but Blaine was there to catch them.

"Hey, baby. No, don't cry." Blaine kissed every inch of the older boy's face as Kurt tried to calm himself.

"I-I'm so sorry Blaine, f-for everything."

"No, don't be sorry." Blaine sat back on Kurt's thighs. "I could have gone at any moment, you were right. I could have just got up and left but I didn't. All the pain that I thought you caused me... It wasn't you, it was me. I stayed, even though I knew I shouldn't have but I owe you that much, Kurt. I left you for no reason, just when you thought everything was perfect, I left with no reason what so ever and you certainly didn't deserve that." Kurt was looking directly into Blaine's eyes as he poured his heart out to him. The pure look of regret in Blaine's eyes as he told the older boy this was amazing. The fact that he seriously hated himself for what he had done was breath-taking and Kurt had never loved him more. "We've both fucked up, Kurt but that's the whole point of being in love, right? We make mistakes, we upset each other, we say things we don't mean but at the end of the day, we love each other and thinking about it... I couldn't think of myself being with anyone else other than you. You drive me crazy, you know that? You make me want to do all the things I never ever thought I want to do, heck, you've had me wrapped around your little finger since the moment we met." Blaine told him, his face was no inches from Kurt's and Kurt closed the distance. He forgot what it had felt like to do this with Blaine, to not have to worry about anyone finding out, anyone telling his boyfriend, didn't have to worry about the next time he was alone with Blaine because he could do it whenever he wanted, Blaine was his and nothing was ever going to change that.


	17. Epilogue

**So now it's officially over... That's very sad...**

**Once again, thank you for everyone to ready and interacting, you don't know how much it means that you take time out of your busy lives to read!**

**The song I used is JLS- Take A Chance On Me**

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

"So t-that, that is h-how I h-had Blake." Marie Anderson slurred to a couple who she couldn't actually remember who they were or why they were there.

"Blaine." Cooper corrected her.

"Who's Blaine?" She asked her elder son.

"No, he's called Blaine, not Blake." Cooper sighed as he tried to take the drink out of his mother's hand. "Seriously, mom. How much have you had to drink?" Cooper was getting frustrated as he helped Marie up when she fell on an attempt to lean against the bar.

"Your father's here w-with his new little pet, I need to, t-to drink lots and loads." She slurred again, pointing in some direction, probably where she last saw Tony Anderson.

"Well it is his son's wedding..." Cooper mumbled. "I'm so sorry about my mother, Mr and Mrs Hummel, she has a bit of a... erm... Problem, I suppose." Cooper smiled apologetically at Burt and Carole Hummel.

"Oh... That's Kurt's mom a dad! Why didn't you tell me that before I started drinking?" Mrs Anderson swatted her son's arm, harder than anticipated.

"It was nice to see you Mrs Anderson, you too Coop." Burt smiled at the mother and son before awkwardly walking away with Carole linking his arm.

"Blaine, get m-me something, I-I'm gonna hurl." She told her son as she clutched her stomach.

"I'm Cooper, Blaine's the other one." Cooper rolled his eyes as he took his mother outside, this was going to be a long wedding..."

"You can do. It's only getting married, it's only spending the rest of your life with the same person. I mean, it's not as though you're getting your dick wet anywhere else, even when you weren't with him so-"

"Santana, will you shut up?" Blaine snapped as he straightened out his tie.

"I'm giving you a pep talk. Isn't that what best men do?" She asked, frowning at Blaine through the mirror.

"You're not my best man." Blaine rolled his eyes, it's not as though Santana was actually listening to him, but it was worth a try.

"I basically am." She mumbled, just as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, we wouldn't want you to rip your suit, would we? It was pretty hard to find a designer suit made to fit a 10-year-old." She mumbled the last part as she stood to get the door. Blaine continued to smooth down his suit, making sure that everything was perfect. Just has he was fixing the lapels, he noticed Santana come back around the corner, followed by someone he didn't think would turn up at all...

"Dad...?" Blaine turned around, wide eyed.

"Oh, it was your dad? I was going to ask if he was like your escort or something?"

"Santana, please can you go?" Blaine left out a breath.

"Sure, but if he touches you... Use my rape whistle, it's in my purse." And with one last glare to Tony Anderson, she was out the door.

"Wasn't expecting you to come..." Blaine told him after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You're my son Blaine..." The elder Anderson shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I know, but... I don't know. I didn't think you'd want to." Blaine hung his head. The elder Anderson ran a hand through his greying dark curls, just like Blaine's. There was a moment of silence between the pair; Blaine went back to trying to perfect his suit even more.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Kurt? Do you really love him?" Tony Anderson clarified.

"Dad... I'm about to marry him, of course I love him." Blaine laughed slightly.

"I just want what's best for you son," Blaine opened his mouth to tell him how he hadn't been there for him, how he'd fucked up so many times and just needed his dad. "And before you say anything, I get that I haven't been there. I should have been and I can only offer my apologies; but I'm here now... Aren't I?" He added, taking a step closer to his younger son.

"I guess... Thanks dad." Blaine sighed as his father pulled him into a tight embrace. Blaine could feel the tears threatening to fall but he couldn't, not here, not now.

"I've just seen your mother." Tony told his son.

"Oh yeah? How drunk are we talking?" Blaine didn't look surprised, which surprised his father.

"She was telling Mr and Mrs Hummel about how proud she was of her son, Blake, for marrying their son." Mr Anderson said to the younger Anderson with a smirk.

"Blake sounds like a hell of a lucky guy." Blaine laughed back. Truth be told, he missed his dad. Having him back was something he'd dreamed of for such a long time and for him to be here now, made this day so much more perfect.

"What if he changes his mind?"

"He won't."

"What if he's left the building already?"

"He hasn't."

"What if his dad tells him he can't marry a guy?

"Oh Kurt, will you _shut up!"_ Mercedes shouted and Kurt snapped his mouth shut. "Blaine won't change his mind, he's still here and his father will say none of the sort so will you shut up before I wrap my hands around that little throat of yours." She added with her forefinger and thumb pressed to her temple.

"You're right. I can do this, everything is fine." Kurt was convincing himself more than anyone else in the room. "I need a cigarette."

"You don't smoke?" Mercedes frowned.

"I need something to calm me down. I bet Blaine's calm, oh god. I can't do this. I'm going." Kurt threw his arms up and started pacing the room, not actually leaving it. That was the final straw for Mercedes, she stood from the arm chair she was sat on and grabbed Kurt's shoulders firmly. Kurt tried to struggle away from her but Mercedes slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Kurt will you _please_ for the love of god _shut. Up._" Kurt stood in shock while holding his cheek.

"I swear to god if I have a hand mark on my face in any of these photos I will make your life a living hell."

The ceremony went swimmingly, once Kurt had gotten over his panic attack. After all these two had been through, Kurt honestly didn't think they'd make it to here, but seeing how Blaine had changed and how he'd grown with confidence and love over the years was something Kurt would never forget. How Blaine had constantly put Kurt first and had been there even when Kurt had thrown it back in his face. But it worked both ways, Blaine was far worse than Kurt. Getting the younger boy to actually trust his was the first step, then getting his to admit his feelings was another, but being stood with Blaine, hearing the boy tell his vows was something Kurt never ever thought he'd hear.

"So... What'd you think so far?" Blaine asked was the after party was in full swing.

"So far? Blaine, it's basically over." Kurt giggled as the pair danced around the dance floor like they were 16 all over again.

"I wanted to give you one more thing, I-I mean it's not much but..." Blaine stuttered slightly.

"Blaine, honey, you're stuttering." Kurt lifted his chin so they were eye to eye. Kurt would never get over how just having Blaine look into his eyes was like falling in love all over again.

"Just, just wait here." Blaine pressed a soft peck to his lips before running onto the miniature stage at the back of the room, facing the dance floor. "H-hey guys." Blaine said nervously into the microphone.

"That's my boy! I love you Blake!" Marie Anderson slurred, causing half the room to break into giggles.

"Love you too, mom." Blaine rolled his eyes before continuing. "First off, I'd like to thank everyone for coming today, I'm so glad I got to share this perfect day with you all... But there's one thing I'd to sing to my husband." Blaine grinned at that, he'd never thought he'd be able to call someone that, let alone Kurt. "Kurt," Blaine turned to his husband. "I remember back in high school, I was a massive jerk to you... I'm pretty sure you remember that too." Blaine sighed, silently cursing himself. "But all that aside. I remember looking at you a panicking, I remember looking at you and think 'what are the chances of this guy _actually_ looking twice at me?' So I did the craziest thing I've ever done in my life and thinking of it now, I'm too sure why I did it. But it worked; it put that beautiful smile on your face, even if you did insult me straight after... But that doesn't matter because in that moment, I realised how stupidly in love with you I was." Blaine looked over at Kurt who was beaming, which made Blaine's smile impossibly bigger. "So for that, I sing you this." Blaine gestured behind him where the music started to play.

**You're so scared to fall in love,  
Cause you end up in the dust,  
Every time every time.**

Now you see us all the same,  
Like our words are just a game,  
Spitting lies, dirty lies.

I know you know  
there's something here,  
But you cannot get past the fear.  
I can help you make it clear.

So when you feel like trying again,  
Reach out, take my hand,  
See how great it could be,  
To fall in love with someone you can trust,

Who would never give up,  
Cause you're all that he needs.  
Baby take a chance on me,  
Baby take a chance on me.

You give 100% but you've never seen a cent,  
They're so blind, they're so blind.  
Cause I'm looking at your face,  
And the world's a better place,  
In your eyes, lovely eyes.

I know you know  
there's something here,  
But you cannot get past the fear,  
I can help you make it clear.

So when you feel like trying again,  
Reach out, take my hand,  
See how great it could be,  
To fall in love with someone you can trust,

Who would never give up,  
Cause you're all that he needs.  
Baby take a chance on me,  
Baby take a chance on.

Blaine stepped off the stage and walked over to where Kurt was stood in the middle of the dance floor, the man had tears in his eyes. Blaine took his hand as he sing the last few lines to him.****

You got nothing to lose baby,  
But you won't know if you don't try,  
Please don't leave me asking why.  
So when you're ready to choose baby,  
I'll be here with open arms,  
With the same in love in my heart.

So when you feel like trying again,  
Reach out, take my hand,  
See how great it could be,  
To fall in love with someone you can trust,

Who would never give up,  
Cause you're all that he needs.  
Baby take a chance on me.  
Baby take a chance on, 

**Baby take a chance on me.  
Baby take a chance on.**

So when you feel like trying again.

"I love you, so much." Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You don't know what this suit is doing to me." Kurt told his husband as he slammed the door to their hotel room and pushed Blaine up against it.

"I can only imagine." Blaine smirked as he tore his lips away from Kurt's neck.

"That smirk, oh god _Blaine._" Kurt moaned as he tried to press his body closer to Blaine's. Blaine let out a breathy laugh against Kurt's neck as his lips trailed back up to Kurt's face, peppering him with kisses as he went.

"You like that, baby?" Blaine asked, apparently his old bad boy self was a massive turn on for Kurt.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Feisty, I like that." Blaine smirked once again before pressing his lips firmly to Kurt's, while grinding his obviously hard erection against Kurt's thigh.

"Bed." Kurt all but moaned out as he tried to push Blaine backwards but the shorter boy refused.

"Nah-uh. I plan on having my way with you up against this door." Blaine told him, looking directly into his eyes, which were almost black with lust. The younger boy didn't give Kurt a chance to reply as he pushed his lips back to Kurt's and started to fumble with his dress pants. Once they were down, Blaine shrugged off his blazer, and then pushed Kurt's firmly off. Kurt then unhooked Blaine's belt and pants, before pulling them down to pool at his feet. Blaine's hands reached around to Kurt's ass and started to knead the flush under his hands before dipping one hand before the waist band and trailing his middle finger up and down the crack, only to find that it was already moist.

"Kurt, have you..."

"Did you really think I was going to sit through my Aunt Sally's drunk speech? Long phone call, my ass." Kurt smirked as he pressed his ass back into Blaine's finger.

"Jesus Christ, you just... Everything." Blaine slammed his lips back to Kurt's before ripping his dress shirt off, buttons flying all over the room. "Did you think of me? As you fingered yourself?" Blaine breathed hotly into Kurt's ear, causing the boy to thrust forward again.

"Yes, oh god, _YES!"_ Kurt moaned and Blaine yanked Kurt's boxers down, before hoisting the older boys legs to grip around his waist. Blaine then pulled his briefs down and got a firm hold onto Kurt's ass, pulling the cheeks apart, so he could rub his throbbing length up and down it. "Only you Blaine, only ever you." Kurt moaned again, setting Blaine off into a course of moans too. Kurt started to push himself down, trying to find the head on Blaine's cock, he was clearly aching for this.

"You ready baby? You want me inside you?" Blaine smirked again and Kurt nodded, he didn't trust himself with full sentences. Kurt started to suck and nip at Blaine's throat, being sure to kiss every inch of the tanned skin beneath him. Blaine removed one hand from Kurt's ass and directed his aching cock to Kurt's opening. They both moaned loudly when Blaine started to push in. "Still so tight... After all these years." Blaine told him as Kurt started to shift slightly, giving the younger boy a sign that he was ready. They started to thrust together, picking up a rhythm. It was amazing how they both knew each other so well, how they both knew what they each liked and the pace they both wanted. Although they'd call it something else, they both knew it was making love. The feelings emitted between them was something neither of them would find with anyone else. The pair started to pick up a speed and fall out of rhythm, they were both so desperate for this, they both wanted it more than anything.

"_Kurt, Kurt. C-close."_ Blaine managed to say. One of his hands left Kurt's ass to start stroking Kurt's neglected dick. Blaine began to stroke in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Blaine, _Blaine!"_ Kurt moaned loudly as he shot white all over Blaine's hand and torso, with Blaine shooting deep inside Kurt. They both stayed in the same position for a little while. Kurt could feel Blaine softening inside of him but he didn't care because right now, he was with the person that he loved more than anything in the world and nothing would ever change that.

"I love you Kurt Hummel-Anderson, so much." Blaine told the older boy once his breathing had evened out.

"And I love you back, Blaine Hummel-Anderson."


End file.
